Twelve Months
by abbierena
Summary: A year in the life of Alex and Casey from marriage proposal to their wedding day.
1. January

**January**

Casey nervously entered the jewelry store with one hand clutching her latte and the other hand in her coat pocket. It was a cold, early January morning and the snow was lightly falling outside. It was Casey's day off and most people would have chosen to stay home on a day like this, but Casey had something planned. She had woken up next to her girlfriend just a few hours earlier. Even though Alex had to be at her office earlier than she had expected, she had still managed to spend an extra five minutes here and there cuddling with Casey in her bed. As Alex showered, Casey got up, put some clothes on, and started making breakfast for her girlfriend. Alex had a long day ahead of her and Casey wanted to make sure she ate right instead of taking the usual piece of fruit and cup of coffee to go.

When Alex was finished eating, she grabbed her coat and her briefcase and prepared to leave. Alex had expected a quick goodbye kiss, but Casey refused to let her go and that single kiss turned into another five minutes of kissing each other.

"I love you," Alex said as she had one hand on the doorknob and prepared to exit her apartment.

"I love you, too," Casey told her and gave her one last goodbye kiss.

"Be here when I get back," Alex insisted. "That'll give me something to look forward to."

"I'll give you something else to look forward to," Casey said and winked at Alex.

Alex just smiled at her and left. There was something about the smile on Alex's face that let Casey know she'd be thinking about her all day.

As soon as Alex had left, Casey did the dishes and searched for something to wear from the section of the closet that Alex had designated for her. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater and started rummaging for some underwear in the drawer that had become hers a few months ago. Casey quickly showered and, in less than an hour, she was out the door.

When she entered the jewelry store, she began wondering what had possessed her to take this step. Last night, her intentions were to buy Alex a promise ring, but now she felt as if that wasn't good enough. Seeing Alex in the morning made her change her mind. Even though she spent the night at Alex's apartment at least 3 times each week, she began wondering what it would be like to spend every night with Alex and wake up next to her each morning. That was when Casey knew Alex was more than a woman she would buy a promise ring for; she was the woman worthy of an engagement ring. It had been nearly a year since her first date with Alex and, as co-dependent as that sounded, Casey felt as if that year was the happiest of her life. Not only did Alex excite her, she _understood _her, which is something that not many people could do.

Casey looked at the rings on display, but none of them appealed to her. They were either too gaudy or too plain. Both of those were _not _adjectives that could be used to describe Alex. Alex was classy and Casey wanted to find a ring that suited her.

The saleswoman began helping Casey after seeing how lost she looked. The woman asked what Casey was looking for and all she could tell her was that she was looking for something classy for her girlfriend, the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Casey tried to maintain her composure, but she couldn't help but smile every time she was given the opportunity to talk about Alex. When the saleswoman asked how the two of them had met, Casey decided to tell the short version of the story and omit the part about meeting for the first time when Alex was still in witness protection. She felt an instant attraction to Alex even though there was tension between them. They didn't see each other again for another four years and that's the story that they tell acquaintances and other people who aren't close friends or family. It was another cold day in January and Casey was reading in the park while Alex was jogging. Not wanting to be rude, Alex stopped and said hello to her. As Alex sat down on the bench next to her, Casey couldn't help but notice how form-fitting Alex's jogging attire was or how beautiful she looked even though she wasn't wearing make-up and her hair was in a messy ponytail. They made small talk for awhile before Alex said she had to finish her jog. That's when Casey became bold and said she wanted to see her again. Alex asked her when and Casey just used the one-word response "now." Alex couldn't resist so she told Casey she'd meet her at a coffee shop after she showered and changed her clothes. They were only apart for an hour, but that felt like an eternity for Casey now that she had seen Alex in a different light. They had went out for coffee and going out for coffee turned into going out to dinner and then going out to dinner turned into going out for a movie and then drinks after the movie. They didn't arrive at their respective apartments until after four in the morning and they did the same thing a week later when they both had another day off. It had become a weekly tradition of theirs for about four months until Alex got the nerve to ask Casey to spend the night. That's when their kisses and "petting" turned into intense lovemaking. Casey left out that last part when speaking to the saleswoman, but she hoped she had still gotten her point across about how much Alex meant to her.

After hearing her story, the saleswoman led Casey over to a section of rings that were more Alex's style. She nearly gasped when she saw a princess cut diamond on a small gold band. The diamond was two carats and a little bigger than what she had in mind, but she kept picturing how beautiful it would look on Alex's finger. She may have been getting ahead of herself, but she also imagined adding two smaller diamonds on either side when they approached their ten-year anniversary.

"This is the one," she told the saleswoman. It was unlike her to do so, but Casey felt herself start to cry as she was holding the ring. There was still one month until she planned on proposing to Alex, but she still had so much planning to do in that month. She had to find the perfect way to propose to her. It had to be romantic. It had to be creative. It had to be worthy of the woman she loved.

Casey charged the ring to her credit card and the saleswoman told her that she would be able to pick up Alex's ring in a little over a week She was relieved she wasn't able to take it home that day. Otherwise, she'd be tempted to propose to Alex right away. Casey left the jewelry store feeling more anxious and excited than she had ever felt in her whole life.


	2. February

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They really made me smile. :)**

Casey woke up next to her naked girlfriend for the fourth morning in a row. Her sleepovers with Alex were becoming more frequent and she was starting to wonder if Alex had something up her sleeve. Even when Casey didn't plan on spending the night, Alex would find some way to keep her at her apartment. The moment Casey would tell Alex that she had to leave, Alex would do all she could to make her immobile. If they were sitting on the couch, she'd sit on her lap and start to kiss her. If they were lying in Alex's bed, she'd get on top of her and start kissing her neck or her chest. Casey always knew what Alex's intentions were, but she would try to act surprised. All it took was a single kiss and the pleading look in Alex's blue eyes and Casey was unable to resist. She'd kiss Alex one more time and tell her she was going to change into her pajamas, but Alex would never let her. Instead, Alex would start to feel her up and whisper things into her ear. What Alex whispered were words that Casey never expected her to say, but it turned her on nonetheless. That is what Alex did every time Casey visited her and last night was no different. Casey had a feeling that was going to happen, so she decided to bring the ring with her when she left her apartment.

"I'm cold," Alex muttered when she was still half-asleep. It was another one of Alex's codes. She would never directly tell Casey to hold her, so Casey would have to pick up on the little hints that Alex would give.

Casey looked at her naked, sleepy-eyed girlfriend and started to smile. She thought about everything they had done the night before. Knowing that they both had the day off the next day, they decided to indulge in wine and a cheesy romantic movie. One glass of wine soon turned into two and then three. Before Casey knew it, it was after midnight and Alex wasn't letting her go home. Casey loved what wine did to Alex, so it didn't take too much convincing. Once Alex had her girlfriend where she wanted her, she hastily undressed herself, leaving her clothes and underwear in a pile next to the couch. Casey had planned on doing the same, but Alex was already leading her to the bed. Casey's clothes ended up in a scattered trail that led from the couch to Alex's bed.

When they were finished making love, Casey got out of bed and grabbed her pajamas from the drawer. She knew Alex would be cold in the morning, so she urged her to do the same, but it was no use. Alex was already fast asleep by the time Casey returned to the bed.

Another two hours had passed before Casey woke up and saw that her girlfriend was no longer in bed. The noises coming from the kitchen were a dead giveaway as to Alex's whereabouts. When Casey finally made her way to the kitchen, she saw the most unusual sight: her girlfriend making breakfast for the two of them.

"Damn it!" Alex said as she started clutching her left index finger. Casey looked at the cut on Alex's finger with terror in her eyes. It wasn't deep, but the thought of Alex being in pain was too much for Casey. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed Alex's first aid kit.

"Casey's here," she said as she started to tend to her girlfriend's wound. When she was finished, she kissed Alex's finger and insisted that she let her help.

"No," Alex told her. "Go to the couch and find something for us to watch."

Casey was about to do as she was told until she smelled something burning. "Alex, where is that coming from?"

"The muffins!" Alex said and ran to the oven. When she opened the door, she started coughing from the smoke. "They're ruined. Babe, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Casey said and held her close. "At least the toast is alright."

"The toast! I completely forgot!" Alex headed over to the toaster as two black pieces of bread popped up.

"Baby, you somehow managed to burn toast," Casey said and started laughing.

"Case, it's not funny. I actually tried to make breakfast."

"I know," Casey told her. "It doesn't matter to me that you can't cook. I didn't fall in love with you for your culinary skills."

"I think there's some cereal in the cupboard. We can eat _that_," Alex suggested.

"Okay, babe," Casey said. "If you manage to burn cereal and milk, I'll _really _be impressed."

Alex tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself. "Cassandra Novak, get out of here before I refuse to feed you."

"At this point, I doubt I'll ever get fed," Casey teased.

As they were drinking coffee and eating cereal, Casey couldn't help but notice how she and Alex were starting to blend. When they started dating, Alex would wear silk nighties in the morning, but there she was a year later in her flannel pajama pants and long sleeve thermal shirt. It was nearly identical to Casey's pajamas except Alex's pants were a blue plaid and Casey's were a red plaid print. Alex's walls were once bare, but now they were covered in framed photos of her and Casey. Casey knew there was more to a relationship than physical attraction, but she couldn't help but love the way she and Alex looked together. She felt as if they were truly made for each other. Their fingers laced together perfectly, their lips fit together perfectly and, most importantly, when they were making love their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm.

They decided to take a shower together after eating and, although Alex wanted to touch Casey in the shower, she insisted that they shower and get ready as quickly as possible.

"What are we doing today?" Alex asked.

"It's snowing. What if we have a snowman-building contest?"

Alex started laughing until she realized Casey was serious. Building a snowman was something she never thought she'd do with a woman until she met Casey. With Casey, Alex never knew what to expect.

She looked over at Alex's flawless snowman and saw that it was nearly completed. Alex took off her scarf and wrapped it around her snowman's neck. Next was her beanie. Once Casey saw that the snowman was wearing Alex's cold weather accessories she made a joke about wanting the snow_woman _to come to life so she could have two girlfriends. Alex then took it upon herself to criticize Casey's plain snowman.

"Mine is going to have the best accessory," she insisted.

"What is it?" Alex asked and then turned away from her girlfriend to add the finishing touches to her snowman.

"A nose ring," Casey said and pulled the ring out of her pocket. Knowing that Alex wasn't looking, Casey found the perfect opportunity to place the ring where the snowman's nose should be. She knew she had mere seconds, but she still made sure the diamond was visible.

"A nose ring?" Alex asked and walked over to Casey's snowman.

"Yeah, a nose ring," Casey repeated.

"Baby, what's that?" Alex asked when she saw the ring. She was already starting to cry before Casey could even answer. "Is it–?"

Casey pulled the ring from the snowman, took off Alex's glove, and slid the ring on her finger. She saw how cold Alex's hands were becoming so she held her hand in hers as Alex was admiring her ring.

"Alexandra, will you marry me?" Casey asked nervously. She had planned a more articulate way of asking; she had even rehearsed it, but when the moment came she could barely get a single word out, not that it mattered to Alex.

Instead of answering Alex started crying and holding Casey as close to her as she could.

"Is that a yes?" Casey asked.

"That's more than a yes," Alex was finally able to say. "That's a 'I can't imagine myself with anyone but you.'"


	3. March

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying the little journey that Alex and Casey are on. :)**

From the moment Casey proposed, Alex began showing off her ring to everyone. Alex wasn't raised to be a boastful, but, like most newly engaged women, she just couldn't help herself. Whenever someone would compliment her on her ring and congratulate her, Alex would thank them and then start showing off her fiancee. Casey would try not to blush, but it was no use once Alex would start telling the story of how Casey proposed and going on about how much she loves Casey and how she can't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else.

"What's come over you?" Casey would ask and Alex would tell her that she planned on only having one wedding and one engagement so Casey should just let her be as excited as she wanted to be. Realizing she was right, Casey would wrap her arms around her future wife and gingerly press her lips to hers.

Casey had wanted to formally announce their engagement, but within two days, Alex had already told everyone in the DA's office as well as their favorite detectives Elliot, Olivia, Munch, and Fin. Within an hour of Casey proposing, Alex had already pulled out her cell phone and called her best friend Serena who then called her girlfriend Abbie. By the end of the day, Abbie had called Casey, not to congratulate her but to ask her why the hell she had done something as stupid as proposing.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Abbie asked. "Serena wants everything Alex has and vice versa. Once she sees that rock on Alex's finger, she's going to expect one for herself. Do you know who has to be the one to give it to her? Me. I'm not ready for that."

"Well, maybe it's time for you to be ready," Casey told her best friend.

"No," Abbie insisted. "Now that marriage has been legalized in this state, every lesbian couple is buying matching Vera Wang dresses and walking down the aisle. That's not me."

"It's not you, but it's Serena," Casey pointed out. "Abbie, you're 42-years-old, I think it's time. You live with her and you already have a child together. What's stopping you?"

"Do you think she'll forget about it if I buy her that diamond bracelet she's been wanting?"

"Does Serena ever forget about _anything_?"

"You're right," Abbie groaned. "Casey, you're 35. You're still young, don't do it."

"I'm going to hang up now," Casey told her and started shaking her head.

She was grateful that Alex's conversation with Serena had gone better. Casey was only able to hear Alex's end of the conversation, but judging by her tone of voice she knew it was better than the one she had just had with Abbie. It went something along the lines of, "I have something life-altering to tell you...Casey proposed!...Thanks, I'm excited too! Casey is just as excited as I am!...Yeah, we definitely have to celebrate...I love her so much, Serena...What? Oh, we were building snow people and she said she was giving hers a nose ring and when I went to look, I saw that it was my engagement ring...I know, she's so sweet!...It was like we were in a movie...She's perfect, Serena. I'm so lucky to have her...Oh, I'm sure Abbie will soon. It's been ten years. I think you're due...I'll have Casey talk to her about it...There you go with your cowgirl references. I'm sure Abbie can be tamed. She's been monogamous for ten years, ever since the moment Jack introduced the two of you...I know...You're going to call her right now? But she's at work...Take it easy on her...I'll talk to you later. And don't guilt trip her by saying Bry-Anne wants her moms to be married."

A month had passed since that conversation and Serena still hadn't gotten an engagement ring, but she was now the proud owner of one diamond bracelet and a matching pendant. Even four-year-old Bry-Anne managed to get a new Barbie Dream House out of it.

Casey looked over at her fiancee who was staring intently at a notebook on her lap. She had just gotten home from work and Casey admired how dedicated she was to her job. She could have been relaxing, but instead she was still taking notes.

"Tough case?" Casey asked.

"You have no idea," Alex told her. She put her glasses on and motioned for her fiancee to join her. "Come here, babe. I want to show you something."

Casey took a seat next to her fiancee and started to look at what was written on the notepad. "Alex, these are phone numbers for different wedding planners and...a guest list?"

"I want a very small, intimate wedding," Alex began. "No more than 300 guests."

"300?" Casey asked in disbelief. "Alexandra! We are not having that many people at our wedding."

"250?" Alex asked and Casey shook her head. "200?"

"100," Casey said sternly.

"Cassandra, we can't cap the guest list at 100," Alex insisted. "This is a Cabot wedding. There are certain people Daddy has to invite."

Casey started laughing. "I'll never get over a 38-year-old woman calling her dad 'Daddy.'"

"My cousin is getting married next month," Alex reminded her. "That'll give you the perfect opportunity to see for yourself what a Cabot wedding is like."

"Did I forget to mention that our wedding is also a Novak wedding?"

"I know, babe. I'm sorry," Alex said and rested her head on Casey's shoulder. "We'll just find a way to compromise. This is _your _day, too. What month were you hoping for? Everyone always asks if we've set a date."

"December," Casey suggested.

"A Winter Wonderland?" Alex asked. "I like that idea."

"Our bridesmaids could wear jewel tones."

"Who do you want your bridesmaids to be?" Alex asked and prepared to write down her answer.

"Probably just Abbie," Casey responded. "You?"

"Serena," Alex answered. "I already planned on how I'm asking her. I'm going to go to her place with champagne and a maid-of-honor t-shirt. She's going to love it! How are you asking Abbie?"

"I don't know," Casey said nonchalantly. "Maybe call her and say 'Hey, Abbie. Do you want to be in my wedding?' Abbie and I aren't like you and Serena."

"Obviously," Alex said and kissed her soon-to-be wife. "But I love you, anyway."

"I love you, too."

"I was thinking Bry-Anne could be our flower girl!" Alex said excitedly. "I'm going to get her a little purse with flowers on it and inside is going to be a note that says, 'Will you be our flower girl?'"

"Baby, she can't read yet," Casey reminded her.

"Serena can read it for her," Alex pointed out. "I have so many ideas, Casey. It's our wedding. We're only going to have _one _and I want it to be perfect."

"I know you do," Casey told her. "You're going to be my bride, so I already know my day is going to be perfect. I'm going to see you walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress."

"Dresses!" Alex said excitedly. "Casey, we have to make appointments with a bridal consultant."

"Babe, calm down," Casey told her even though she secretly loved how excited Alex was for their wedding.

"I'm sorry," Alex said. "I just can't help myself."

"It's okay," Casey told her and kissed her again. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't get a wedding planner."

"Why?" Alex asked in disbelief. "We need one."

"No, we don't," Casey insisted. "I know how that goes and I don't want anyone telling my future wife that her ideas aren't good enough. It's our day, baby, and you should be able to decorate any way you want. If you find some horrendous neon tablecloth and say it's beautiful, I don't want anyone telling you otherwise."

"Is it possible for me to love you even more now?" Alex asked as she started to undo the buttons on Casey's shirt.

Casey knew no response was needed. Alex pulled her sweater over her head and gingerly placed it on the coffee table. Her skirt and panties were the next items of clothing to be removed. Even if Casey wanted to say something, she knew the words wouldn't be able to form. She took it upon herself to unhook Alex's bra and toss it aside.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked as Alex got up from the couch.

"Let's just say you have a gift waiting for you in the bedroom," Alex said and winked. "I'm going to let you do anything you want to do to me tonight and I do mean _anything_."


	4. April

**Dee Hensley: **I'm glad you think Alex is adorable. A commitment phobic Abbie is always a good time. Poor Serena. **SthrnGrlAddicted2Fanfic: **Thank you very much. I'm glad you love the story so far. **nany85: **Your review really made me smile. It makes me happy that you like the story and Abbie and Serena. Alex and Casey and Abbie and Serena are my absolute favorite pairings. :)

* * *

><p>Casey woke up early in the morning to the sound of her phone ringing. Judging by the ring tone, it could only be one person: Alex. As much as she loved her fiancee, five o'clock was too early to talk to anybody. She decided to let the phone keep ringing and fall back asleep. When Alex called for the fifth time in a row, Casey finally decided to answer the phone.<p>

"Babe, it's early. I wanna go to sleep," Casey said.

"You barely woke up?" Alex asked in disbelief. "We have to leave soon. I knew I should have spent the night with you."

"Alex, the sun isn't even up yet."

"It doesn't matter, babe," Alex told her. "Okay, I'm not going to stress about this. Just start getting ready and I'll be there in a few minutes so we can finish getting ready together. I love you."

"I love you, too," Casey said and started smiling uncontrollably. It didn't matter how much Alex nitpicked every single detail about their engagement, Casey just couldn't get enough of her.

When Casey got out of the shower, she heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was Alex, she wrapped a towel around her body and quickly walked over to the door. As always, her fiancee was well put together and it was beyond Casey how someone could make jeans and a sweater look so glamorous. In one hand was a make-up case and in the other was a wardrobe bag that was protecting the red dress that Alex had bought specifically for that night.

"You look beautiful," Casey said and gave her a kiss.

"_You _do," Alex insisted. "I wish every time I entered a room I was greeted by a gorgeous redhead wearing nothing but a towel."

Casey grabbed Alex's belongings and led her over to her room. "Are you nervous?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Alex admitted. "Are you?"

"It's my first Cabot wedding and we're announcing our engagement to your father. Of course I'm nervous," Casey said.

"That's why I want to be there early," Alex pointed out. "I want to have brunch with Daddy before my cousin's wedding and tell him about our engagement. It'll be just the three of us and if he wants to tell other friends and family, he can. I don't want to make a formal announcement."

"You just made me feel so relieved,: Casey told her. "I love you, Alex. I love you! I was expecting some sort of grandiose announcement that involved you clinking a fork against a champagne glass and telling everyone at the wedding that you and I were getting married. But brunch is good. Brunch, I can do."

"Everyone is going to find out sooner or later," Alex told her. "This ring on my finger isn't exactly discreet."

"I can't get over how good it looks on you," Casey said and kissed Alex's hand.

"While we're on the subject of looking good, I made an appointment with a bridal consultant for May," Alex said excitedly. "I wanted us to go on the same day, but I couldn't get you in until June."

"That's fine," Casey told her. "I'm more excited about seeing you in your dress."

"Not until December," Alex reminded her. "It's bad luck to see your bride in her wedding dress before your wedding day. I've told you this countless times, Casey."

"Fine," Casey groaned. "Besides, what I'm looking forward to the most is taking the dress off of you on our wedding night."

"I can top that," Alex said and pulled Casey close to her. "I'm not letting you get out of bed during our honeymoon and I'm not going to let you wear any clothes."

With one quick gesture, Alex yanked Casey's towel off and started to caress her naked body. She knew she should let Casey get dressed, but she couldn't resist her. Her original plan was to make love to Casey on her bed, but she didn't want to wait that long. Instead, she got on her knees and started tasting her fiancee right there in the middle of the room.

Casey arrived at the Cabot household completely relaxed and with her head held high. She had met with Mr. Cabot once before, but this was under completely different circumstances. She was no longer a woman that his daughter was seeing; she was her fiancee. She started to think about what Alex had done to her in the bedroom and what she had done to Alex during the drive over. While they were driving along a lonely, two-lane road, Casey started running her fingers along the inside of her fiancee's thighs and suggested that they pull over. When Alex asked why, all Casey would tell her is that she had a surprise for her. Knowing what that surprise was, Alex pulled over and suggested that they get in the backseat, but Casey just _had _to one-up her. She grabbed Alex by the hand and led her deep into the woods until they could no longer be seen from the road. Casey had Alex's body sandwiched between her and a tree when she started to pleasure her fiancee. Alex had never done anything so daring before so she went against her best judgement and gave in to whatever Casey wanted to do to her.

Now that Mr. Cabot was approaching them, Casey wished she hadn't suggested sex in the open woods. She noticed a little twig in Alex's hair and some dirt on the back of her sweater. She quickly removed the twig from her fiancee's hair and started to brush the dirt off of her sweater.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"No more sex in the woods while we're driving to your childhood home," Casey responded. She then looked past her fiancee and noticed that Alex's dad was already standing there. He heard everything; she knew he had to have.

"Daddy!" Alex said excitedly and gave her father a hug. While she was hugging him, he was able to successfully remove another twig from his daughter's usually flawless hair.

"Casey?"

"Yes, Mr. Cabot?" Casey asked nervously.

"Stop violating my princess in the woods," he said and then gave her a hug. "Or, if you do, at least have the decency to remove the debris from her hair and her sweater."

"Yes, sir," Casey said, suddenly feeling like a child.

Once they were sitting at a table in the backyard, Alex wasted no time with small talk.

"Daddy, I wanted to meet so I can tell you something very important," she said nervously.

"You're marrying Casey," he pointed out. "That ring says it all."

"I love your daughter," Casey began. "I know Alex is your only child and you want to protect her, but I want to protect her, too. She's my best friend, the love of my life, and now she's my fiancee. I promise to always look out for her best interests and most importantly I promise to always be good to her. I know the decision to marry me is Alex's and Alex's alone, but we still want your blessing and we want you to be a part of our special day."

Alex looked at her dad and tried to maintain her composure. "I know it hurts you to do so, but will you give me away?"

No matter how old she had gotten, Mr. Cabot would always see Alex as his little girl. She was his pride and joy and his greatest accomplishment.

"I won't give you away to just anyone," he told Alex. Alex had never known her dad to be an emotional man, but at that moment she swore she heard his voice start to quiver.

"Daddy, Casey isn't just anyone," she insisted.

"I always knew this day would come, but I had pictured you marrying a man. I hoped and prayed he would be someone who was good to you, someone who would take care of you and someone who loved you so much it would hurt to be apart from you. I wanted you to find yourself a good man, a kind man, but then you told me you were only attracted to women and I had to rethink everything I wanted for you," he told her. "I realized the same qualities I wanted for you in a man are the exact same qualities I wanted you to find in a woman. You're my baby, Alex, and I want you to be sure about this."

"Daddy, I'm 38. A 38-year-old woman isn't exactly a baby."

"She is when she's _your_ baby," he told her. "You'll know what I mean someday when you and Casey have the same conversation with your daughter. You two are going to give me grandchildren, aren't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," Alex said. "Casey and I have already started talking about starting a family right after we get married."

"Not right away," Mr. Cabot urged them. "You two are going to need time to get acquainted as a married couple and then you can start having children. We waited five years before we had Alex."

"I can't wait that long to see a little version of her," Casey said and started smiling. "Besides, in five years Alex and I will both be in our 40s. We probably shouldn't wait that long."

"I'm hoping you will pass on your genes as well, Casey," Mr. Cabot told her. "I've always thought you were a very beautiful young woman."

"Oh, we plan on having a little redheaded terror, Daddy," Alex insisted.

"Do you love my little girl?" Mr. Cabot asked in a serious tone of voice. He was looking directly at Casey and she knew no answer she gave would be good enough for a father who is giving his only daughter away.

"With all my heart," Casey said sincerely. "Alex is everything to me. I can't live without her."

"I expected a more convincing argument from two lawyers," Mr. Cabot teased. "But I can tell you're both being sincere. All I can say is, 'welcome to the family, Casey.'"

"Thank you, sir," Casey said and held her hand out so they could shake hands.

"No more calling me 'sir,'" he said and pulled her in a for a hug. "You can be as informal with me as you'd like. You're a Cabot now."

Alex and Casey exchanged worried glances as soon as Mr. Cabot wasn't looking. Alex had every intention of changing her last name to Novak once they were married, but she knew her dad wasn't ready to hear that yet.

"_Baby steps_," Alex told herself. "_Baby steps._"


	5. May

**Dark Marble Eyes: **I love them too! Sorry for taking such a long time to update. :( **nany85: **Wait, there were two episodes where they were together? Which ones? I'm intrigued. I only know of "Ghost." **LOCISVU: **I completely agree with you. :) **srhittson: **Thanks! Or maybe there could be a Cabot-Novak thing. haha.

* * *

><p>Alex had planned on meeting with a bridal consultant in May, but Casey wasn't able to get in until June. She didn't want her appointment to be a month before her fiancee's so she decided to reschedule her appointment for June. There happened to be an available appointment at the same time as Casey's, so Alex decided to book it for herself. They would be working with different consultants and they wanted to follow the tradition of not seeing their bride in her dress before the wedding, but both women were secretly hoping they would at least catch a glimpse of each other's dresses.<p>

Since they were only a month away from dress shopping, Alex told Casey it would be the perfect time to formally ask Abbie and Serena to be their bridesmaids. Casey had planned on taking Abbie out to a bar and asking her over margaritas and greasy appetizers, but Alex told her it was highly inappropriate. Seeing as they were a couple asking another couple to be in their wedding, Alex came to the conclusion that they should ask them together. Instead of simply asking the question, Alex prepared a gift basket with a bottle of wine and a pink "Bridesmaid" t-shirt for Serena and a second gift basket with a bottle of whiskey and a blue "Bridesmaid" t-shirt for Abbie. Alex thought it was a lovely idea, but Casey was embarrassed by her finacee's gesture. She and Abbie weren't exactly the type to give each other gift baskets and t-shirts with the word "Bridesmaid" printed on them. Alex had even bought a handbag for Bry-Anne with flower petals inside so she could start practicing for when she's a flower girl.

"I love you," Alex said as they stood outside of Abbie and Serena's door. She knew her finacee wasn't into the majority of wedding traditions, but she was willing to put up with them because she loved her. She decided to squeeze Casey's hand as a small gesture of gratitude.

"I love you, too," Casey responded and then kissed Alex's hand.

"Congratulations," Serena said excitedly as soon as she opened the door. It was the first time the two couples had seen each other since Alex and Casey had gotten engaged and Serena knew her congratulations were long overdue. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just—"

"It's just that you two have been hibernating," Abbie interrupted.

"Sorry," Alex said after hugging Abbie and Serena. "Casey and I have been so busy planning our wedding and…"

"Consummating your engagement?" Abbie asked with one eyebrow raised.

"And that," Alex said shyly.

"Auntie Alex! Auntie Casey!" Four-year-old Bry-Anne shouted as she came running from her room. Alex and Casey still couldn't get over how she was a perfect combination of Abbie and Serena. They had used Abbie's twin brother as a donor so their baby could have Carmichael and Southerlyn genes. What they didn't count on was how much she would look like the two of them. She had Abbie's dimples and dark hair and Serena's nose and angelic blue eyes. She was taller than all of the other kids in her preschool class, just like her moms were when they were her age. Bry-Anne was a sweet girl even if her moms spoiled her. She was their only child and Abbie and Serena didn't plan on having another, so she would continue to be spoiled well into her adult years.

"Hey, sweetheart," Casey said, picking up the four-year-old. "You're getting to be such a big girl."

"I'm four now," Bry-Anne told her as she held up four fingers.

"We brought you something," Alex said playfully.

"What is it?" Bry-Anne asked excitedly. Once Casey had put her down, Alex handed her the purse filled with flower petals.

"It's something especially for you," Alex told her. She pulled out the little handbag from inside of her own purse and handed it over to the now ecstatic Bry-Anne.

"My own purse?" she asked. "I love you Auntie!"

"Look inside," Alex urged her. Bry-Anne quickly unzipped the purse and started feeling the flower petals.

"Why are flower petals in here?" she asked, confused.

"Because we have a very important question to ask you," Casey said, kneeling down to the little girl's level.

"Your Auntie Casey and I are getting married in December and we want you to be our flower girl," Alex said to the now beaming Bry-Anne. Instead of responding, she ran as fast as she could to Abbie and nearly tripped in the process.

"Mommy!" she said excitedly after jumping on Abbie's lap. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"What?" Abbie asked as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Auntie Alex and Auntie Casey asked me to be their flower girl!" she said excitedly. "I have to tell Momma."

"Momma!" Bry-Anne shouted even though Serena was only a few feet away.

"What, baby?" Serena asked even though she knew what her daughter was going to say.

"Auntie Alex and Auntie Casey want me to be their flower girl!"

"That's great," Serena said playfully. "Did you tell them 'yes'?"

"I forgot," Bry-Anne said, her eyes now bulging. She then hurried over to Alex and Casey and wrapped her arms around Alex's leg.

"Is that a yes?" Alex asked.

"Yes!" Bry-Anne shouted. She picked up her new handbag from right next to Casey and started giggling as she tossed flower petals everywhere.

"We really appreciate you asking our daughter to be your flower girl," Serena began to say once Alex and Casey were sitting next to each other on the living room sofa.

"And I'm going to enjoy picking up flower petals for the rest of the day," Abbie said sarcastically. To most people, it would have been considered rude, but Alex and Casey had known Abbie for years and they knew what to expect from her.

"I know, I know. I should have thought about Bry-Anne's potential mess before putting flower petals in her purse," Alex said. Without thinking, she began lacing her fingers with Casey's.

"Abbie, be nice," Serena told her girlfriend. "Look at her. She's a blushing bride. I've never seen Alex this happy before."

"It's what Casey does to me," Alex said and rested her head on Casey's shoulder. Not caring that their friends were watching, Casey kissed the top of Alex's head and told her that she loved her.

"Don't do it, Case. There's still time to get out of the whole commitment thing," Abbie teased. "They change when you live with them. Just look at Serena."

"Look at _me_?" Serena asked her girlfriend. "Look at _you_! You used to be romantic."

"I was never romantic and you know it," Abbie said in her defense. "Sometimes I wonder if the reason Jack introduced us is because he wanted to punish me for leaving. Ten years is a helluva long punishment, Jack."

Serena started laughing. "So that's why your eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets the moment you first saw me? And that's why you and I were having sex just hours later and that's why we still do almost every night?"

"What can I say?" Abbie responded. "I have a thing for blondes and you just happen to be living with me. It's easy access."

"You're right," Serena agreed. "It's a good arrangement we have here. I love brunettes and why waste time wining and dining a new one every week when I can just roll over in bed and be on top of you?"

"Quit acting like you're a top," Abbie said, trying to sound serious. "You know I have you pinned down as I get mine."

"You don't get yours until I let you get yours," Serena responded. "I practically have you begging."

"Sex is like a power struggle for you two," Casey pointed out.

"It's really not," Serena insisted. "Sometimes Abbie cries afterward and tells me how connected she feels to me."

"Serena!" Abbie said, embarrassed. "That was our little secret."

"It's okay," Casey told her and tried not to laugh. "Alex and I are the same way when we make love."

"Oh, they call it making love," Serena pointed out.

"That's what it is," Alex insisted. "Sometimes when Casey is on top of me, we'll just look into each other's eyes and…and…that's all I'm willing to divulge at this point."

"Good," Abbie teased. "I can tell you two are about five seconds from looking into each other's eyes again and Bry-Anne is in the next room so I don't want her seeing anything that might scar her for life."

"What are the baskets for?" Serena asked to change the subject.

"I almost forgot," Alex said and handed Serena hers.

"Alex!" Serena said excitedly and gave her best friend a hug. "Is this…?"

"Yes," Alex told her. "Will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Yes! Yes! I'd love to!" Serena said and hugged her again. "We should open up this wine bottle right now."

"Babe, don't you have something to give Abbie?" Alex asked as she prepared to leave with Serena.

"Do I have to?" Casey asked, wishing she could avoid this situation entirely.

"Babe, do it," Alex urged before heading over to the kitchen.

"This is for you," Casey said and reluctantly handed the basket over to Abbie. "Alex made me do this. I wanted to take you to a bar."

"Do I have to wear a frilly little dress?" Abbie asked.

"You have to wear a dress, but I won't make you wear a frilly one."

"Okay," Abbie said nonchalantly. "You've got yourself a bridesmaid."

It was exactly the reaction Casey had been hoping for. The two of them took a couple of shots of whiskey before Alex suggested it was time to leave. She usually loved spending time with her best friend, but she had wine in her system and she wanted to get Casey back to her apartment right away. It wouldn't be the type of lovemaking where they looked into each other's eyes—not tonight. Tonight, Alex was feeling a little…adventurous.


	6. June

**dove in love: **Thanks, sweetie. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love making Alex and Casey adorable. :) **LOCISVU: **Sorry I didn't write about that particular adventure, but hopefully the fluffy scene in this chapter will make up for it. **srhittson: **Thank you. That means a lot to me. **nany85: **Oh, I had completely forgotten about Amelia Chase. Diane Neal was so young and cute in that episode. haha. Well, what Amelia did wasn't cute, but Diane was cute. To be honest, the only reason why I started watching this season was because I thought they would show more Alex and Casey. :D

* * *

><p>It was the morning of their appointments with a bridal consultant and Casey was extremely nervous about trying to find the perfect dress. The two of them had not discussed whether or not they were going to wear a similar style or if they were both going to wear white or off-white or even if they were both going to wear long dresses. Casey had seen a picture in a bridal magazine of a woman in a dress that stopped just below the knee and she had immediately fallen in love with the dress. She saw herself wearing it with some espadrilles and her hair slightly curled. She had wanted a white dress because it would complement her red hair more than an off-white dress would, but then she started to worry about Alex buying an off-white dress and the two of them being mismatched. Then she started to wonder if she should even be concerned with that when there were so many other details of their wedding to focus on.<p>

Her nervousness increased when she was in the shower; showering that morning meant they were a mere two hours away from their appointment. Casey usually loved the feeling of the warm water rushing down her body; it was relaxing and it usually took her mind off of everything going on around her, but today it failed to do that. In fact, Casey was so focused on dress shopping that she didn't notice her fiancée had joined her in the shower.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're in the shower?"

"Alex?" Casey asked, completely shocked. She began to wonder how long Alex had been in there with her.

Alex slowly made her way toward Casey, wrapping her arms around her fiancee's waist from behind and resting her head on her shoulder. "Who else would it be?"

"Point taken," Casey responded. As much as she enjoyed the position they were in, she wanted to _see _Alex and _feel _Alex, so she turned around and pulled her fiancée in until there wasn't even an inch of space left between their bodies.

"We should shower together more often," Alex said, her head resting on Casey's shoulder yet again. "I love the smell of this body wash on your skin and the way your shampoo smells and how warm your body feels."

"And? Go on," Casey teased. She quickly glanced and saw that Alex was smiling. Seeing Alex smile always eased her worries. She was going to be okay; she just knew it. In six short months, she'd be marrying the woman she loved and spending the rest of her life with her.

"I know I should be nervous about dress shopping, but I'm not," Alex admitted. She cupped Casey's face with her hands and started to kiss her. Her kisses combined with Alex's wet, naked body pressed against her proved to be Casey's undoing. She slowly inched her fingertips along Alex's inner thighs until she was suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"This morning, it's all about you," Alex insisted. "And don't worry about the dresses. If you want that shorter one, get it. Who cares if it isn't traditional? We're two women getting married. That, alone, breaks with tradition. Like you've told me countless times, it's _our _wedding, nobody else's."

"How did you know about the dress?" Casey asked, her fingertips now slowly trailing up and down Alex's back.

"There's a crease in the spine of one of my bridal magazines because of how often you look at that page," Alex told her. "I think you would look beautiful in that dress or _any _dress; however, the dress you wear is for everyone to see. What I'm most concerned with is what only _I _get to see."

"Our wedding night…attire?" Casey asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Alex responded. Casey noticed that her fiancée was actually starting to blush, which was a rare sight. "I catch myself fantasizing about you in white lingerie on our wedding night."

"But nothing too complicated as per your request," Casey reminded her.

"Right," Alex told her. "The point of wedding night lingerie is for me to admire you in it until I can no longer control myself and have no choice but to take it off of you so we can consummate our marriage."

"So that's why you don't care where we go for our honeymoon," Casey realized. "You're planning on never letting me leave our hotel room."

"No," Alex informed her. "I'm never letting you leave the _bed_ unless it's for shower sex."

"I have no problem with that," Casey insisted. "I can't wait until I have a whole week alone with my new wife."

"We should start practicing for our honeymoon," Alex suggested. Casey was about to remind her of their upcoming appointment but none of it seemed to matter when Alex's hand was making it's way below Casey's waist. Casey nearly gasped when her fiancée applied direct pressure onto her clit. As much as she wanted to touch Alex, she knew she wouldn't let her. Alex had insisted on making the morning all about her and, this time, Casey had no problem giving Alex her way.

After their shower, Alex insisted on getting dressed in another room. When Casey asked why, she'd only tell her that it was a surprise. Once Casey was finally allowed to see Alex, she was wearing dark jeans and a pink t-shirt with the words, 'The Future Mrs. Novak' printed on it. It was enough to make Casey want to cry. Her future wife loved her so much that she wanted to announce their engagement to anyone who so happened to see that t-shirt. On top of that, she was taking her name and she was taking it because she wanted to and not because Casey had suggested it.

After a single kiss that turned into a half an hour long make-out session, the two of them were finally ready to leave. They met Abbie, Serena, and little Bry-Anne outside of the bridal shop and, as expected, Serena was wearing her bridesmaid t-shirt and Bry-Anne was carrying the handbag Alex and Casey had bought for her.

"Are you ready?" Abbie asked once Alex and Serena had already left to check in for her appointment.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Casey said, feeling calmer than she had expected.

"You're suddenly so calm about something that once made you nervous. Alex put out this morning, didn't she?"

"And last night," Casey bragged.

"What's 'put out'?" Bry-Anne asked as she looked up at her mom.

"Something I don't want you to do until you're married," Abbie told her daughter and Casey couldn't help but laugh. She began imagining having a child with Alex and wondering how they would respond to such questions.

Casey's bridal consultant was a 20-something year old woman named Crystal who just happened to get married to her longtime girlfriend a couple of months before. Even though her consultant's sexuality didn't matter to Casey, hearing that eased some of her worries. She wasn't going to have to lie and say that she was marrying a man in order to avoid making dress shopping even more awkward than it already was.

After introducing Abbie and Bry-Anne, Crystal asked Casey about her fiancée. Casey loved when people asked about Alex because she felt as if she could never say enough about her. She'd tell people about how beautiful Alex is, how much they love each other, and why the two of them are so perfect together. Casey practically glowed every time she talked about Alex and she had been told that Alex glowed just as much when she talked about Casey.

As Casey was trying on her first dress, she started to wonder how Alex was doing. She imagined her future wife looking absolutely breathtaking in every dress she tried on and then it dawned on her that Alex probably had the same thoughts about her. Alex thought she was beautiful no matter what dress she wore and what she wanted the most was for Casey to be happy with the dress she's wearing. She looked at herself in the mirror wearing a full-length dress and immediately decided to take it off. It wasn't her and there was no way she was going to walk down the aisle in a dress that didn't perfectly suit her personality and her tastes, just as she wouldn't expect Alex to wear a dress that wasn't right for her. Once she was wearing her capris and tank top again, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her vibrating phone.

"_Remember, we're in this together. I love you for you._"

That text message from Alex made Casey smile uncontrollably. It was Alex's own way of telling her to get the dress she wanted instead of caring about what was traditional. Casey replied a quick but heartfelt, "_I love you, too, Mrs. Novak_" before returning to Abbie, Bry-Anne, and Crystal.

"How was the dress?" Abbie asked. She had expected her friend to show off the dress she had tried on and she was surprised to see her in the same clothes she had worn on her way over there.

"It wasn't me," Casey admitted.

"Tell me what's more _you_," Crystal suggested. "It's my job to make sure you are completely satisfied with your dress. Every bride has a particular type of dress in mind before they even start to try on dresses. It's your big day, Casey. What did you have in mind? What do you picture yourself wearing the moment Alex becomes your wife?"

"Something tea-length," Casey insisted. "As untraditional as it sounds, that's what I had in mind."

"Tea-length in December?" Abbie asked.

"It's an indoor venue," Casey reminded her.

"Indoor venue or outdoor venue, it really doesn't matter," Abbie pointed out. "I bet Alex will keep you warm."

Crystal brought out three tea-length white dresses in different fits. One hit mid-calf and had a straight silhouette, one was tight on the bodice and flared out, and the other was a halter dress that hit slightly below the knee. Casey's eyes nearly lit up when she saw them and she couldn't wait to try them on.

Casey and Crystal showed off the first two dresses to Abbie and Bry-Anne and Bry-Anne kept commenting on how Casey looked so pretty in each dress. Abbie thought Casey looked pretty, but there was something missing.

"The glow," Abbie pointed out. "It's not there. Try on the third one."

Casey had saved the halter dress for last because she had assumed she would fall in love with the others. She knew Abbie was right and she started to hope the third dress would be the one. Once she had it on, she took a long look at herself in the mirror. The white halter dress hit just below her knee and had a very form-fitting silhouette. Casey loved the all-over lace and how the dress seemed to hug her body. What she wasn't sure about was how tight the dress is on her breasts. Casey wasn't _too _well-endowed in that department but the dress had a way of accentuating her cleavage.

Before she could further debate whether or not she should go out there in the dress, she heard an all-too-familiar voice nearby.

"This is it," Alex said. "This is the dress I'm wearing when I become Mrs. Alexandra Novak."

"You're crying, Alex," Serena pointed out. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I never thought a dress would make me feel this way," Alex told her. "I'm just so…I don't even know how to express what I'm feeling right now."

"Alex Cabot at a loss for words?" Serena teased. "I never thought I'd witness that moment."

"It's not just the dress," Alex insisted. "It's what this dress symbolizes. It's my _wedding _dress, Serena. This is what I'm going to be wearing when Casey and I say our vows—when we become one. It's the last dress I'll wear as Alexandra Cabot and the first dress I'll wear as Alexandra Novak."

"And you look beautiful in it," Serena told her. She was surprised by how sentimental her best friend had suddenly become. "What do you think Casey will wear?"

"I don't know," Alex responded. "But I know she's going to look beautiful. She always looks beautiful. I never thought it was possible for me to love someone as much as I love Casey."

That was all Casey needed to hear. She knew she was eavesdropping, but she couldn't help herself. She decided to go join Abbie, Crystal, and Bry-Anne and hoped they would help her decide whether or not this was the perfect dress for her.

"You still look like a princess," Bry-Anne told Casey the moment she saw her.

"This is the one," Abbie insisted. "Look at yourself, Casey. You're glowing. I know you're not the type to cry over a dress but look at how much you're smiling right now. Alex is going to love this on you."

"You think so?" Casey asked, hopefully.

"Yes!" Abbie said excitedly. "Alex is going to take one look at you in this dress and not be able to wait until the honeymoon."

After hearing that, Casey's mind started filling with possibilities. "This is it," she said. "This is my dress."

As soon as they had booked their appointments for their fitting, Alex and Casey met each other outside. They had wanted to take their friends out to lunch, but it was time for Bry-Anne's nap so they decided to go their separate ways until dinner. Alex wasn't ready to go home, so she insisted on taking her fiancée out for coffee.

"Did you find your dress?" Alex asked, her fingers now laced with Casey's as they walked hand-in-hand to the café.

"Yeah," Casey said nonchalantly. "Did you?"

"Maybe," Alex responded. She already knew Alex had found her dress, but she loved that her fiancée was so unwilling to give her any details.

It was a beautiful June day so the two of them sipped their coffees outside while further planning their wedding. Casey couldn't believe it had already been four months since she had proposed to Alex. Those four months had gone by so fast and she knew the next six months would go by even faster, not that she minded. She was already counting the days until Alex would officially become her wife.


	7. July

**LOCISVU: **Thank you! **steple: **Yay! Another Alex/Casey shipper. Thank you so much. I totally agree, there needs to be more Alex and Casey stories. I should probably write some. haha. **Bkwrmchar: **I'm glad you liked it! Their wedding is coming up soon. :) **srhittson: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it. **dove in love: **I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to come up with it. By the way, I'm still waiting for you to update. :D **nany85: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I feel like I'm planning their wedding. haha. Well, I kind of am, but you know what I mean. :) The new season is really disappointing me. I haven't seen any more Casey eps and Alex is hardly being shown at all. I think it's time for me to boycott the show until they're back.** Cavak: **Yay! I'm so glad you love Alex and Casey! The world needs more AC fans. There will be lots more AC from me in the future. :) **Tracer: **I think Alex and Casey would be an adorable couple, too. I love writing fluff so there will be plenty of adorableness ahead.

* * *

><p>"Casey," Alex said as she gently shook her sleeping fiancee. "Casey, baby, wake up."<p>

"No," Casey groaned.

Alex got on top of her in hopes that it would wake her up. With her fiancee's naked body pressed against hers, Casey had no choice but to open her eyes.

"Casey," Alex repeated as she smiled at the beautiful red head lying beneath her.

"Hmm?" Casey said, still half asleep. Her eyes may have been half open, but her hands began roaming Alex's body. "You feel so good, Alex. Do you want to go at it again?"

"Casey!" Alex said, completely shocked. "You're so vulgar when you're half-asleep."

"Sorry," Casey mumbled. "How about if I hold you?"

"Not right now. I just realized we don't have a song. We need one."

"Alex," Casey mumbled. With one eye open and one eye squinting, she glanced at the time on her phone. "It's 4 a.m. We don't need a song. We need sleep."

"You're willing to wake up for sex, but not to pick our song?"

"Exactly," Casey said and wrapped her arms around Alex.

"Casey!"

"It's your fault, Alex," Casey told her. Her fingertips were gently running down Alex's back, hoping it would lull her fiancee to sleep.

"How?"

"If you weren't so beautiful, I wouldn't be wanting sex so often."

"Good save," Alex told her. "But that's not getting you off the hook and neither is trying to lull me to sleep. Casey, our wedding is in five months."

"That's right, Alex. It's in five months not five hours. We can plan everything this afternoon. Casey needs sleep now."

"No," Alex insisted. "I know what Casey has planned. That All-Star game is on today and I know how you get when there's a game on TV. It's like you're dead to the world."

"Sweetheart," Casey said and cupped Alex's face with her hands. "You're exaggerating."

"I wish I were," Alex told her. "But I can recall one particular Yankees versus Red Sox game in which I attempted to give you a lap dance. You said, and I quote, 'Not right now, babe. There are only three innings left. You can give me a lap dance when this is over.'"

"You can give me one right now," Casey suggested. The pleading look on Casey's face almost made Alex give in—_almost_.

"Get up," Alex ordered. When Casey refused, Alex grabbed her fiancee by the hands and forced her up. Before she could lie herself down again, Casey was handed a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. It was the same set of pajamas that Alex owned except Casey's were red instead of pink like Alex's. It was yet another way they blended and if their friends saw them in these pajamas, they would never hear the end of it.

Blame it on a rather lengthy make-out session, but it was after five by the time Alex and Casey made their way over to the living room. Casey looked at the coffee table and saw that Alex already had a three-ring binder and pages from bridal magazines in two organized stacks labeled 'definitely' and 'maybe'.

As Alex made coffee for the two of them, Casey looked through the 'definitely' pile. She saw pictures of bouquets, color schemes, table settings, and floral arrangements. Although she wasn't too thrilled with Alex's choices, she would have done anything to please the woman she loved, especially because all of these choices were Alex's and Alex's alone and not some wedding planner who didn't know them.

"You know just the way I like it," Casey said as Alex handed her one of the matching mugs. On Casey's mug was a picture of her kissing Alex on the cheek and on Alex's mug was a picture of her kissing Casey on the cheek. It was the cheesiest gift they had ever given themselves and yet _another _thing they'd never show their friends for fear of being teased to no end.

"I know what else you like," Alex said before kissing her.

"You're everything I like _and _love," Casey told her.

"And you're everything I've ever wanted and more."

"And you're my dream come true," Casey said as Alex rested her head on her shoulder. "My princess charming."

"And you're my knight in shining…softball shirts."

There were so many things Casey could have said, but she knew none of them would come close to Alex's last term of endearment for her. Instead, she placed delicate kisses on Alex's left temple and watched as Alex started blushing. It had been a year and a half since their first date and Casey loved that she was still able to make Alex blush whenever she held her. The sight of Alex blushing was one that nobody else was privileged enough to witness and Casey planned on keeping it that way—or, at least she planned on keeping it that way until their wedding when everyone would see Alex at her most beautiful.

"Why don't we have a song?" Alex asked as she looked up at Casey.

"We've never slow danced," Casey reminded her. "Most couples don't do that anymore unless it's their wedding day."

"It doesn't have to be a song we've slow danced to," Alex pointed out. "It just has to be one that's significant. "It could be a song that was playing when we made love for the first time."

"I don't know," Casey said hesitantly. "We always associate 'More than Words' with the first time we made love, which will make me think about that night and how we finally gave ourselves to each other. I don't know if I should be thinking about that at our wedding."

"That's the point," Alex told her. "It'll get you ready for our honeymoon."

"Where do you want to go?" Casey asked. "Bahamas? Hawaii? Cabo?"

"No," Alex said. "Too typical. Let's get a cabin in the woods."

"In December, Alex? It'll be freezing and there will be snow _everywhere_. I imagined seeing you in a bikini, not snow boots and a thick jacket."

"Bikinis are nice," Alex said flirtatiously. "But I'd rather see you in lingerie while we're sipping wine in front of a cozy fire. Maybe something black and lacy."

"Oh, yeah? And what are _you _wearing when you have these honeymoon fantasies?" Casey asked as she started kissing her fiancee's neck.

"I'm never thinking about myself when I have these fantasies," Alex admitted. "All of my focus is on you and how ready you are for me, like you're ready for me right now."

"Alex?"

"What?" she moaned. "What, baby? Tell me."

Casey stopped nibbling on her neck. "The wedding plans?"

"You're right," Alex groaned. "But after this, your ass is mine."

"This was _your _idea," Casey reminded her, but she knew disagreeing with a sexually frustrated Alex was never a good idea.

"Back to the cabin," Alex told her.

"You really want our honeymoon to be in some cabin in the woods?"

"Yes!" Alex asserted. "Just imagine it. We'll be snowed in, away from the outside world, just the two of us with nothing to do but hold each other and make love to each other. It's romantic and the perfect way for us to bond as a married couple."

"Okay," Casey agreed. She was already imagining how adorable Alex was going to look in a fuzzy sweater and how sexy she was going to look when they made love to each other by the fire.

"We can spend a few days at the beach next month," Alex told her. "Daddy is letting us use the beach house. He says it's important that we go on vacation together before we get married. I don't believe in that superstition, but I'd never turn down a romantic getaway with the woman I love."

"And I'd never turn down seeing the place where you spent your summers as a child. I can imagine you as a little girl making sand castles and wearing colorful bathing suits."

Alex started blushing yet again. "We'll take our future son or daughter there someday."

Casey got lost in the thought of having a little version of them running around until Alex brought her back to reality."

"I want red," Alex told her.

"What?"

"Our wedding, Case," Alex said excitedly. "I want red. Abbie and Serena can wear red dresses and we'll have rose bouquets as centerpieces on all of the tables. Oh, and we can also have candles on the tables and twinkling lights lining the room."

"With white table cloths," Casey added. "I love that contrast. For a minute, I thought you were going to want pink."

"In December, Case? Please," Alex scoffed. "What do you take me for?"

"At least we know you can always have a career in wedding planning to fall back on," Casey teased.

"I'm so _excited_, babe. I can't wait to share our special day with 200 of our closest friends."

"You mean 100?" Casey asked.

"200," Alex said sternly.

"150."

"We'll discuss this later," Alex insisted. "Remember, my original number was 300. I'm trying to compromise."

Casey knew their guest list was going to lean more toward 200 than 150, but she didn't mind. Alex may have been enjoying playing the wedding planner, but Casey knew there was something—or someone—that was missing.

"Case?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish my mom were here to see me on our wedding day. I never wanted to admit it, but I miss her, especially now that I'm getting married. When a woman gets married, her mom is supposed to be by her side every step of the way, especially when she's trying on dresses. Having Serena there was nice, but I still felt like someone was missing and I know it sounds juvenile but I talk to my mom at least once a week. That's what I do when I 'disappear' for awhile. I'll go to the cemetery and spend at least an hour telling her everything that's going on and how much I miss her. I talk about you a lot. She would have loved you."

"Babe," Casey said as she started kissing Alex's tear-stained cheeks. "Has anyone ever told you that they see so much of her in you? Your dad and I had a talk the other night and he said you two have the same laugh, the same smile. You're so poised and beautiful just like she was. She's still with you, Alex, and although she can't physically be at our wedding, she'll still be there. She's in your heart and in your thoughts, Alex."

"Casey?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you hold me for awhile?"

Casey saw the pleading look in her fiancee's eyes and she knew no significant wedding plans were going to be made that day, but it didn't matter. "For the rest of my life, Alex," Casey reassured her. "I plan on holding you for the rest of my life."


	8. August

**Tracer: **Thank you so much! I felt bad for not letting Alex have a mom in the story, but I just had to go with the way it was on the show no matter how sad that makes me. **Cavak: **They DO make a cute couple. I imagine having a bit of a power struggle in their relationship, but still being so loving at the same time. A sequel sounds fun. I'm thinking the first year of their married life and how they adjust to everything as newlyweds. **steple: **Aww, thank you so much. That really made me smile. Oh, there will be lots and lots of Alex and Casey coming from me. I already have a few story ideas. **LOCISVU:** I've always imagined it, too. It's a little unusual for a honeymoon, but I think it suits them. **srhittson: **You're welcome! And I'm glad you liked the ending. **Bkwrmchar: **Just four more months until their wedding. :D **litafan82: **Finally! haha. After how many months? **MHfanSmoezz: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story. **Butterscotch: **I totally agree. They look AMAZING together and should have more time together on screen. I've watched "Ghost" soooo many times just to see the two of them together. **nany85: **Yeah, I'll look at the opening credits and if there's no Alex or Casey in that episode, I know that's going to be an episode I don't like. I'm glad you're still loving them. Poor Casey has a long road ahead of her with Alex and her spontaneous early morning wedding planning. **Mackster: **I'm happy there's more AC fans too. I used to feel like the only one. I'm really glad you're loving the story. :)

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity on the road, Alex pulled into the driveway of the beach house where she had spent every summer of her childhood. She had always looked forward to spending time at the beach house, but she was particularly excited about this trip because it was the first time she would be at the beach house with her future wife. Casey knew that Alex had a few girlfriends in the past, but none were close enough to bring to the house that her mother cherished, so it was an honor when Alex invited Casey to spend the week there.<p>

The moment Casey walked in, she was relieved to see that the décor was more welcoming than she had expected it to be. She was expecting everything to look so stiff and uncomfortable, but the house was warm and inviting. There was an antique rocking chair and a coffee table with a photo album on top. There were pictures of Alex through various stages of her childhood and adolescence hanging on the wall. Casey immediately set her bags down and went to get a closer look at the pictures. The first one to catch her eye was one of Alex in middle school. She hadn't grown into her looks, but Casey knew if she had gone to the same middle school as Alex she would have asked her out in a heartbeat.

"My awkward phase," Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Casey's waist.

Casey turned around so she could kiss her fiancee. "Nothing about you was awkward. You should have seen _me _at that age."

"I have," Alex informed her. "You would have been my first crush."

"We couldn't have dated, though," Casey said and flashed her a mischievous smile. "When I took my seventh grade picture, you were a sophomore in high school."

"Are you calling me old?"

"Well, you _are _a year away from forty," Casey teased. "But I love being with an older, more mature woman."

Alex started laughing. "You, my love, aren't getting any tonight."

"Alex!"

"It's a shame, too," Alex said in between kisses. "I had something special planned for you. I even bought new lingerie."

"The red teddy from that website? The one that looks like a corset top?"

"Mm hmm," Alex told her.

"The one that gives you an almost dangerous amount of cleavage and adds two cup sizes?"

"So, now you're saying I'm flat?"

"No," Casey said hurriedly. "I love how your breasts fit so perfectly in my hands. Why don't we go upstairs and—"

"I can't," Alex said and averted her eyes. "It's that time of the month."

"Then why were you talking about lingerie?"

"I don't know," Alex said and rested her head on Casey's shoulder.

"That's why you've been so moody," Casey told her fiancee as she held her close.

"I'm sorry I ruined our romantic getaway."

Casey wiped her fiancee's tears. "Alex, I love you. You didn't ruin anything. If you want to be a menstrual case, then be one. I'll buy you a bunch of chocolate if you're craving it. If you're cramping, I'll massage you and keep you warm. And, Alex, how many times have I told you that romance doesn't always mean sex? There are other things we can do that are equally romantic like walking hand-in-hand along the beach, kissing each other on the porch swing, and planning our wedding."

"Casey, why are you so perfect?"

"I'm far from perfect," Casey admitted. "But being with you has brought out the best in me."

"We're getting married in four months," Alex said excitedly. "In four months, I'm going to be Mrs. Novak."

Casey led Alex over to the sofa so she could hold her. "Before you become Mrs. Novak, there are so many things we have to do."

"I've been designing our invitations," Alex told her. "I was thinking of putting pictures of us on the front of the invitations—pictures of us as little girls."

"No," Casey groaned. "That's so overdone, Alex."

"Too late," Alex said and started smiling. "I already ran it by your mom."

"And?" Casey asked.

"She loves the idea!" Alex said excitedly. "She's already sending me her favorite pictures of you. I've been getting them in my inbox for the past couple of days."

"My mom doesn't even know how to use a computer," Casey told her. "How did she learn how to use a computer, scan photos of me, and e-mail them to you?"

"I taught her how when we visited your parents on the Fourth of July," Alex said and kissed Casey on the cheek. "You were watching the Yankees game with your dad and the rest of the men in your family. Your mom saw how uncomfortable I was when your fourteen-year-old nephew started staring at my legs—"

"I was staring at them, too," Casey interrupted.

"It's different when _you_ stare at them," Alex said flirtatiously. "I love wrapping them around you when you're on top of me and I love the way you grip them when I'm on top of you."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't put that image in my head right now."

"I'm sorry," Alex said, disappointed. "If one of us is on our period during our honeymoon, I think I'd cry."

"Not as much as I'd cry," Casey told her. She gave Alex a suspicious look when her phone started beeping and Alex immediately got off the couch to check it.

"It's your mom," Alex said and started laughing as she stared at the screen. "This is the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"What did she send you?" Casey asked even though she dreaded Alex's response.

"You in your T-ball uniform," Alex said excitedly.

"When I was four?" Casey asked.

"Yes! Listen to what she told me, '_My pride and joy in her first uniform. She hit a homerun that day and then called everyone in our family to tell them what had happened.'_"

"That was a good day. I remember going out for ice cream that night and not wanting to change out of my uniform."

"Casey, I wish I could just take you out of this picture so I could hold you. I want this little girl running around our apartment."

"Well, I want _this _little girl in our apartment," Casey said as she grabbed one of the framed photos from on top of the counter. "I can imagine her having tea parties and wearing pretty dresses and hair ribbons."

"I'd rather have a little Casey running around."

"And I'd rather have a little Alex. Maybe we should have both?"

"If you want a little Alex, it has to happen soon," she pointed out. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Are you saying your biological clock is ticking?" Casey asked as she laced her fingers with Alex's.

"Yes," Alex admitted. "Once we're settled into our new life together, I want to start working on having our first little one. I just see Abbie and Serena and how happy they are and how Bry-Anne completes their family and I want that for us."

"I want that, too," Casey said and kissed her. "I'll admit when I saw that rocking chair, I imagined bringing our baby here and you rocking him or her to sleep."

"Daddy said I could have it when the time was right," Alex told her. "I want to put it in the nursery."

"Or, we could do that, too."

"I know I've told you this so many times, but I'm so lucky to be marrying you."

"Alex?"

"Yes, babe?"

"We can use any pictures you want to use for the invitations."

"Case?"

"Yes, love of my life?"

"Whenever I'd come here as a little girl, my mom and I would make homemade lemonade. There was nothing special to it, nothing different from the way other people would make it, but for some reason it always tasted so perfect. Then we'd sit on this couch and tell each other stories. When I was in college, this is the same couch we sat on when I told her I was gay. I expected the worse, but instead she hugged me and said that she hopes someday I'd find a woman who loves me unconditionally, a woman who would do anything for me and I would do anything for her. Here I am, all these years later, with the woman my mom was hoping I'd find."

With that being said, Alex laid Casey down so she could rest her head on her chest. They had four months until their wedding and there were so many milestones left, but they decided to spend the rest of the day focusing on what was right in front of them. Casey looked at the woman lying on top of her and she started to gently run her fingers through her soft hair. She had never thought it was possible to love someone as much as she loves Alex and for that love to be reciprocated. Casey had never been lucky in love, but for the first time in her life, she felt as if she had finally got it right. All of the heartache in her past no longer mattered because she was going to spend the rest of her life with the woman she felt as if she was born to love.


	9. September

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews and an extra special thank you to Mackster for suggesting I introduce Casey's parents. It's just a brief introduction, but there will be more of them and the Cabot family at the wedding.**

It was the morning of Casey's 36th birthday and she was wondering what Alex had planned for her or if she had anything planned for her at all. They hadn't spent the night together, which worried Casey. Her fiancée had been distant lately and she had no idea why. Had she said something to upset Alex? Was Alex having second thoughts about marrying her? The worrying was starting to consume Casey so she decided to call Alex. Her first attempt at calling her rang twice before going to voicemail. Her second attempt rang once. Seeing as it didn't go straight to voicemail, Casey knew that Alex was purposely ignoring her.

Casey tried to keep herself from crying, but the thought of losing Alex was too much for her. She rested her head on one of the couch cushions and continued to think about what could have gone wrong with Alex. She stared at a picture of them—one of the many pictures of them hanging on her wall—and started to cry even more. When she heard a knock on her door, she attempted to wipe her tears, but she knew she looked like she had been crying hysterically. Assuming it was Abbie and Serena, Casey opened the door and prepared to greet them.

Instead of her two best friends, there was another woman at the door—the woman she had been waiting to see.

"Alex!" Casey said excitedly.

"Happy birthday, babe!" Alex said and gave her a hug. "I've missed you so much. Why were you crying?"

"You've been ignoring my calls and I was assuming the worst," Casey began. "I thought you had changed your mind about marrying me."

"Why would I change my mind about that?" Alex asked. "I'm in it for the long run. You're my woman and nothing is going to change that."

"Then why were you ignoring me?"

"Come here," Alex said and led her to the couch so they could sit down. "Casey, the reason I wasn't talking to you is because I'm horrible with surprises and I didn't want to ruin this one for you. I've been working hard on arranging this and I was busy with the last minute details."

"Are you going to tell me what it is now?" Casey asked, finally feeling relieved. Her Alex loved her. Her Alex would never leave her. Her Alex had _something _up her sleeve and Casey had to find out what it was.

"Get in the shower," Alex urged her, "and when you get out, I'll be ready with your surprise."

Casey wanted Alex to join her, but when Alex set her mind on doing something, there was no way she'd change it. Not even taking her clothes off and standing in front of Alex could change her mind, although seeing her naked fiancée _did _make her eyes bulge.

"Case, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work," Alex insisted even though she was sitting down, eye-level to her fiancée's most private area and she was becoming fixated on the exposed patch of fiery red hair.

"My eyes are up here," Casey reminded her.

"Maybe a shower might do me some good," Alex realized.

After their shower, Alex insisted on changing her clothes in another room and she handed Casey her first gift. While in the bathroom, Casey pulled a brand new Yankees jersey out of the gift bag and a Yankees beanie. The card read, _Happy birthday. Here's part one of your surprise. All my love, Alex._

"Ready for part two?" Alex asked as she knocked on the bathroom door. When Casey opened it, she saw her fiancée dressed in a low-cut Yankees tank top, short denim shorts and a Yankees headband.

"You look…_amazing_. This is the best surprise anyone has ever given me, especially since they're playing the Red Sox today. Maybe we can order some take-out and watch the game together."

"We _could _do that," Alex said in between kisses. "But I have a better idea. Look at the envelope on your bed. There's part three of your gift."

Casey opened the envelope and found tickets to the Yankees versus Red Sox game that was scheduled to start in a couple of hours. Instead of just two tickets, there were four of them and Casey had a feeling that whoever was joining them was part four of her surprise.

"You're taking me to the game?" Casey asked as she hugged Alex.

"I am."

"You hate sports."

"But I _love_ you," Alex told her. "There's two more parts to your birthday present. Part four should be here any minute now."

Without much convincing, Alex managed to top Casey on her bed. They didn't want to get too worked up so Alex swore she'd keep her hands _and _her mouth above Casey's waist. She unbuttoned Casey's jersey and struggled to remove her own tank top and push-up bra while still straddling Casey.

"Why are you leaving my jeans on?" Casey asked.

"Because I said we can't do anything below the waist," Alex reminded her. "Besides, when you hear a knock at your door, it'll be suspicious if we take too much time getting dressed. This way, you can just button your jersey and answer the door while I stay in here and put my shirt back on."

"You think of everything, don't you?" Casey asked as she delicately pulled Alex toward her.

"Yes, when it comes to being physical with you."

Alex nibbled on Casey's neck and tried to stop with that gesture, but she couldn't help herself. She sloppily unbuttoned Casey's jeans and slid her hand down the front of Casey's panties.

"What happened to your plan?"

"I can't resist you," Alex said. "And, judging by how wet you are right now, you can't resist me either."

Alex and Casey were so wrapped up in each other that they weren't paying attention to their surroundings. They heard no noises other than their whispers and their own soft moans. So, when the doorknob turned and someone walked into Casey's room, they had absolutely no idea until they heard a loud gasp.

"Casey!" the woman managed to say. She wanted to leave but she was too shocked to move. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't know."

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Casey asked as she tried to cover up Alex and herself.

"We'll explain later," Mr. Novak said, still trying to keep his eyes fixated on the floor. He knew Casey was a 36-year-old woman who was about to be married, but he still liked to think of his daughter as untouched.

"I feel like a frightened teenager," Alex managed to say through her laughter. "When I invited your parents, I had no idea this would happen."

"I wish you would have told me," Casey said, frustrated. "They have a key, Alex! I wouldn't have fooled around with you had I known it was my parents you had invited to go with us."

"Well, _I_ wouldn't have fooled around with you had I known they had a key," Alex snapped back.

Casey rested her head on her fiancée's chest. "I'm sorry, Alex. I don't mean to be upset with you. This is just so embarrassing. Here I am in my mid-30s and I still want my parents to think I'm a virgin."

"It's okay," Alex said as she ran her fingers through Casey's hair. "We should really get dressed now if we want to make it to the game on time."

"Mom, Dad!" Casey said when she finally met them in the living room. She was excited to see them, but she still couldn't get passed what had happened earlier.

Mrs. Novak got up from the couch to give her daughter a hug. "Casey, my birthday girl. You look so beautiful. Do you mind if we have a talk, just us three girls?"

Casey and Alex exchanged nervous glances before finally agreeing to go to Casey's room. She had no idea what this talk was going to be about and she wished more than anything that they could just go to the game. While walking to the room, Casey felt like a pre-pubescent girl all over again. She remembered the time in seventh grade that her mom had caught her enjoying a Victoria's Secret catalogue and now twenty-four years later, her mom had caught her enjoying an actual woman.

"Look at you two," Mrs. Novak said and started shaking her head. She couldn't help smiling at her daughter and her future daughter-in-law who were now holding hands on the bed and looking as if they were just five seconds away from crying. "You're two tough lawyers who have gone up against some of the scum of the earth and you're looking at me like two lost puppies. What happened really wasn't that bad."

"You saw my future wife _topless_ with her hand down my pants," Casey pointed out. "What about it wasn't that bad?"

"You're both grown women and you're engaged to be married. I've never seen a couple as in love with each other as the two of you are and I know you two want to express your love for each other physically."

"Mom," Casey groaned. "Like you said, I'm a grown woman. I don't need the sex talk."

"I know you don't," Mrs. Novak told her. "I just want you to know that there's nothing wrong with what you were doing. Just look at Alex. She's beautiful. How could you wait until marriage to have a physical relationship with her? And she's a sweetheart. You know I approve of her."

"Thank you, Mrs. Novak," Alex said shyly.

"Please, just call me 'Mom'," Mrs. Novak said. "Casey, she really is a gem. She taught me how to scan and email photos so I can help with your invitations. Oh, by the way, Alex, I have some more for you in my purse."

"Mom, no. No more photos," Casey pleaded.

"Alex and I have to have _something _to keep ourselves occupied while we're all at the stadium and you and your father are watching the game and getting intoxicated," Casey's mom told her.

"Fine," Casey said even though she was thrilled that her mom and Alex would have something to do while she and her father got into arguments with Red Sox fans.

"Do you like part four?" Alex asked once Mrs. Novak had left them alone in the room.

"I love it. I can't believe you arranged this," Casey told her. "What's part five?"

Alex undid the button on her shorts and revealed part of the Yankees thong she was wearing. "That's for when I have you all to myself tonight."


	10. October

Alex and Casey had spent the entire month of October planning for their wedding and after days of solitude, they had finally put the finishing touches on their wedding. As a surprise, Mr. Cabot paid for the venue the two of them had wanted but knew they couldn't afford. They had planned on decorating the venue themselves, but Mr. Cabot said that was unheard of. He wanted his daughter and future daughter-in-law to be pampered on their wedding day, so he hired a team of decorators to set up everything for them. Casey's parents didn't have much money, but they offered to pay for their wedding cake. Alex and Casey agreed that the wedding cake was their favorite part of wedding planning, especially because it meant they were able to taste test all of the cakes.

As they were taste-testing, the two of them tried not to embarrass Casey's parents, but they couldn't help being giddy around each other. Instead of eating the cake samples with the forks that were provided, Alex and Casey picked up the samples with their fingers and fed them to each other. When Alex least expected it, Casey playfully smeared frosting on her lips and Alex reciprocated by kissing her on the cheek with her frosting-covered lips. Casey had tried to wipe the frosting off with a napkin, but Alex kissed her on the other cheek.

The two of them became so playful with each other that Mr. and Mrs. Novak had a hard time believing they were grown women, let alone grown women who faced some of the most hardened criminals on a regular basis.

"Your daughter brings out a side of me that no one else has," Alex told Mr. and Mrs. Novak.

"I love her so much," Casey said to her parents as they were placing their order. "Alex is the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

Her parents didn't mind the two of them being affectionate with each other. In fact, they knew from firsthand experience that Alex and Casey were an affectionate couple after what they witnessed in their daughter's bedroom the month before. They may have teased them about it, but Mr. and Mrs. Novak were thrilled that their daughter had found someone who was so crazy about her.

Two weeks had passed since they had gone taste-testing with Mr. and Mrs. Novak and they were still as giddy and affectionate as ever. They had planned on spending their Halloween cuddling up to each other on the couch with a bottle of wine and a couple of horror movies, but Abbie and Serena asked them if they could watch Bry-Anne because they both had to work late and the college girl who usually babysat had plans with her friends that night. Alex and Casey loved watching five-year-old Bry-Anne, but they knew tonight they would have to do more than play Barbies and watch _Dora the Explorer_. It was Halloween night and little Bry-Anne had been excited about trick-or-treating ever since her parents had bought her an '80s girl costume. Instead of wanting to dress like her friends, little Bry-Anne insisted on wearing a ruffled skirt, a neon mesh shirt with a black tank top underneath and lots of bangle bracelets. When she greeted her Auntie Casey and Auntie Alex, Bry-Anne's hair was in a high sideways ponytail, her bangs were teased, and she was wearing sunglasses with glittery frames.

"Don't you look beautiful," Alex said as she hugged Bry-Anne.

"Thank you," Bry-Anne said. "Can we go trick-or-treating now?"

"Not yet," Abbie told her. She had managed to take a couple of hours off of work to pick Bry-Anne up from kindergarten and help her get ready, but as much as she wanted to spend the evening with her daughter, she knew she had to leave.

"But I wanna go now!" Bry-Anne said and stomped her feet.

"You need to eat first," Abbie insisted. "And only one piece of candy tonight. You have school tomorrow and I don't want you staying up all night."

"I want two candies," Bry-Anne said and held up two fingers. "Two, mommy!"

"Serena Bry-Anne Carmichael," Abbie said sternly. "If I hear you talk back to me one more time—just once—I'll tell your aunties not to take you trick-or-treating at all."

Bry-Anne hugged her mom. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I'll be good."

"Are you sure you two want to have a baby someday?" Abbie asked as her daughter was eating Chicken McNuggets and Apple Dippers. "They're so cute when they're babies, but then they turn into that little monster over there."

"I'm a cute little monster," Bry-Anne insisted.

"A very cute little monster," Abbie said and smiled at her daughter. Casey's heart nearly melted when she saw Bry-Anne smile the same dimpled smile as her mom. Any doubt in her mind about wanting to have a child with Alex was officially gone.

"I can't wait to see a miniature version of Alex," Casey said dreamily.

Alex rested her head on her fiancée's shoulder. "Oh, I can hold off on labor pains and morning sickness, but I know it'll be worth it once we're holding him or her."

Abbie started shaking her head. "We felt that way about Bry-Anne once."

"Not anymore?" Alex asked, confused.

"That feeling never goes away," Abbie told them. "She's a troublemaker and she's spoiled as all hell, but Serena and I love her more as each day goes by. We can't imagine our lives without that little girl."

"Mommy!" Bry-Anne shouted. "Mommy, I'm done eating!"

"Go wash your hands, sweetheart," Abbie turned around and said to her daughter. The five-year-old took off to the bathroom only to call out to her mom a few seconds later.

"Mommy! I can't reach the sink!"

Abbie gently rubbed Alex's knee. "This is exactly what you have to look forward to," she said jokingly.

Once Bry-Anne's hands were clean and she was watching the Disney Channel, Abbie decided to have a serious talk with her best friends. She pulled a small black box out of her purse and handed it over to Alex and Casey.

"Is this what I think it is?" Alex asked once she opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful three-stone diamond ring she had ever seen.

"It is," Abbie said, trying to hide her excitement. "I know three-stone rings are usually for anniversaries, but I think Serena deserves more than a solitaire after having my child and putting up with me for ten years. Ten years? Can you believe it? She's been waiting ten years for this ring. I know we're going to be together forever with or without this ring, but it's going to look good on her and she should have something to show for the past ten years besides an adorable daughter and a drop dead gorgeous girlfriend."

"Aren't you a humble one," Casey said sarcastically.

"You have a good woman," Alex told Abbie. "Make this proposal everything she's ever dreamed of."

"Do you know how you're proposing?" Casey asked.

Abbie just winked at her. "That's my little secret."

"I'm assuming Alex and I aren't going to want to know," Casey told her.

"Exactly," Abbie responded. "I need to hurry back if I want to finish in time to pick up Serena. Thanks again for taking Bry-Anne trick-or-treating. I'll pick her up tomorrow before she goes to school."

Alex and Casey sensed Bry-Anne's impatience, so they decided to take her trick-or-treating earlier than they had expected to. There were plenty of children in Casey's building, so they started there. Casey's apartment was on the tenth floor, so they began on that floor and worked their way down. By the time she reached the first floor, Bry-Anne's feet were tired, but she was getting so much candy and compliments from adults that she didn't want to stop.

"Let's go to another building," she insisted. Not wanting to confine their favorite little girl to one area, they made their way around the city and stopped at Olivia's apartment where she had a special goody bag waiting for her. As the only child of Abbie and Serena and the only child in Alex, Casey, and Olivia's lives, Bry-Anne was always spoiled on Halloween. This year, she was given candy, a new Barbie, and two Disney Princess coloring books in her goody bag.

"Thank you, Auntie Liv," Bry-Anne said as she gave her a hug.

Alex and Casey said their goodbyes to Olivia and went to their final stop: Abbie and Serena's building. While they were there, Bry-Anne met up with one of her friends and the two of them went door-to-door with Alex and Casey trailing not too far behind.

"Did you go trick-or-treating as a little girl?" Casey asked her fiancée as they were looking ahead at Bry-Anne.

"It was never one of my favorite holidays," Alex said glumly.

"Halloween is the best part about being a kid," Casey told her. "You dress up as whatever you want and get free candy. What's not to like?"

"My baby sister died on Halloween," Alex said as she gripped Casey's hand tighter than she had in a long time.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," Casey responded. After that, holding hands was no longer good enough. She wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and pulled her close to her.

"It's okay," Alex told her. "Well, it's not okay, but it's okay. I never met her, but I remember the night she died. I was only four-years-old when it happened but I remember everything about that night. I was dressed as Cinderella. It was such a beautiful costume and my mom had spent an hour on my hair that morning and I tried my hardest to keep every strand in place. She was about to take me trick-or-treating when she went into labor. My preschool teacher had taught us about calling 911, so I ran over to the phone and when my mom went to the hospital, I stayed with a neighbor and waited for Daddy to take me trick-or-treating, but he never came. Our neighbor was an older woman who really didn't like children, so I sat on the living room couch for hours on end, just trying not to cry. When Daddy finally came to get me, he explained to me that my baby sister was stillborn. Well, he explained it to me as best as he could explain that to a four-year-old. After that, my parents always mourned my baby sister on Halloween and they never felt like taking me trick-or-treating, which is understandable. I always went with friends and their parents, but I could never be happy on Halloween because I'd always think about her. She would have been turning thirty-five today, Case, and I know this sounds childish but I like to think she's with Mom right now and they're celebrating her birthday together."

"That's exactly what they're doing," Casey reassured her.

"Casey?"

"Yes, love of my life?"

"This is the first Halloween I've ever enjoyed," Alex said and kissed her fiancée on the cheek.

Casey looked at the beautiful woman standing next to her and she couldn't believe after all the time they had spent together, she was still learning something new about Alex and she would get to spend the rest of her life learning about Alex.


	11. November

**A/N: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. We're almost at the end of their journey and I've decided that the next chapter is going to be the bachelorette party and the wedding day/honeymoon are going to be their own separate little story. There's no way I was going to squeeze all of that into one chapter. :) I hope you don't mind. **

With a little over a month until their wedding, Mrs. Novak decided to host a bridal shower for Alex and Casey. They had expected Abbie and Serena to host the shower, but Abbie and Serena said they wanted to be in charge of the bachelorette parties. Next month, Serena was going to host a middle-school style sleepover party complete with manicures and girl talk. Unlike middle school, they were going to include alcohol and plenty of it. They were going to have cosmos and martinis and anything else the bride-to-be wanted. When she told Abbie her idea, the wheels in Abbie's mind were set in motion. A sleepover wasn't her style, but she was glad her girlfriend was going to be doing something innocent while she was out raising hell with Casey. She knew Casey was going to be 'tied down' to the same woman for the rest of her life so she wanted her to have one more night of fun. She planned on taking her to a strip club and having her get a lap dance. She knew Casey would never cheat on Alex and she wouldn't want her to, but she didn't see the harm in letting Casey have a little fun. The only problem was, Casey had no idea Abbie had any of this planned. She also had no idea that Alex would be the woman giving her a lap dance. When Abbie told Serena her plan, Serena immediately wanted in on it. The two of them confronted Alex and after hours of trying to convince her, she finally gave in. While at the sleepover, Serena and the other women would help Alex get ready for her performance. They were going to rent a private room so Alex could let go of her inhibitions and Casey would be able to touch her future wife in any way she wanted. Alex was worried about security cameras, but Abbie and Serena had already taken care of that. When they explained their plan to the club owner and added another hundred dollars on top of what they were already paying, he agreed to turn off the cameras.

"Serena and I are paying a pretty penny for the two of you to have amazing sex, so you better not bitch out, Cabot," Abbie told her once the arrangements had been made.

Not wanting to let them down, Alex had already begun practicing her moves whenever she was alone even though there was still an entire month before she was expected to perform.

For now, Alex and Casey wanted to revel in the innocence of their bridal shower. It was supposed to be an afternoon filled with games, desserts, and gifts, but that was until they remembered who their two best friends were. When they arrived at their bridal shower an hour early, they saw that Abbie and Serena were already there with little Bry-Anne.

Bry-Anne was singing a song that she had learned in school and Mrs. Novak was ecstatic to have a child in the house for the first time since Casey and her sister were little girls. Both of Mrs. Novak's daughters were in their 30s and both were engaged.

"When are you two going to give me one of these?" Mrs. Novak asked as she watched Bry-Anne start to twirl around in her white sweater and pink skirt. Serena had done her hair in two high pigtails, but Bry-Anne told her to twist those pigtails into two buns so she could look like a teddy bear. She had a doll in one hand and the purse Alex and Casey had given her in the other. Casey knew there was no way her mom would be able to resist that little girl.

"You can have Bry-Anne," Abbie said to Mrs. Novak as she added a few streamers to the ceiling.

Serena wrapped her arms around her little girl from behind. "I was in labor with her for what seemed like an eternity, Abigail. There's no way we're giving her up."

Mrs. Novak looked dumbfounded when she learned that Bry-Anne had come from Serena instead of Abbie so Serena had to explain that Abbie had a twin brother whom they used as a donor. Mrs. Novak wasn't all too familiar with how two women could conceive a child, but she was interested in learning as much about the subject as she could for the sake of her daughter and future daughter-in-law.

"We'll give you one before Katie does," Casey told her mom. "I can promise you that." Ever since they were little girls, Casey and her younger sister Katie had competed over everything and who was going to have a child first wasn't going to be any different.

"Casey!" Mrs. Novak said in disbelief. "It's not a competition."

"Oh, yes it is," Casey teased. "And once Katie has one too, we'll be competing over whose is the cutest. Mini Alex will win, of course."

"Casey!" Mrs. Novak repeated.

"You know it's true, Mom," Casey told her. "If it were physically possible, I'd try to get Alex pregnant tonight."

Alex playfully wrapped her arms around her fiancée. "With the way we make love, if it were physically possible, you probably would have gotten me pregnant long before we were ever engaged."

"Momma! Momma! I want some candy!" Bry-Anne said as she grabbed something from a box Abbie had placed on the coffee table in the living room.

"No, sweetheart! Stay out of there," Serena said as she frantically took the candy away from her daughter.

"This is a celebration," Mrs. Novak told Serena. "Let the girl have some candy."

"Not this candy," Serena said shyly.

"This is…special," Abbie told Mrs. Novak. "It's not for her little eyes."

Out of curiosity, Casey went over to the box and was absolutely mortified when she realized what was in there. "You two brought vulva shaped lollipops?"

"It wouldn't be a lesbian bridal shower without them," Abbie pointed out.

"We have a special one just for Alex," Serena said with a mischievous smile. Once they saw that Bry-Anne was playing with her doll in the kitchen, they pulled out Alex's special lollipop and handed it to her. It was creamy beige on the outside with a very pink center. The shape of the lips looked all-too-familiar and there was a patch of red-orange sugar crystals toward the top.

Alex started blushing. "It's—"

"It's Casey!" Serena said excitedly. "A really good friend of mine makes these and I helped her make an exact replica of Casey's vulva."

"Oh, no," Casey groaned. "Serena, how do you even remember what I look like?"

"We were a couple for two years, Casey," Serena pointed out. "How could I forget?"

"I don't think that's normal," Casey teased. "I don't remember what anyone's looks like other than Alex's and you've been with Abbie for ten years. I would have thought you've seen hers so much that you'd forget about anyone else's."

"Oh, Serena never forgets a vulva," Abbie informed her. "And even if you did remember Serena's, it wouldn't look like that now."

Serena playfully shoved her girlfriend. "With good reason. Our precious little Bry-Anne ripped me in ways I never thought possible."

"It was awful," Abbie recalled. "I witnessed the whole thing."

"She witnessed the whole thing until she fainted," Serena informed them. "That's when they had to call in another doctor just to revive her."

"And, after all that, I'm still here," Abbie said and kissed Serena. "That's true love right there. Hell, our relationship has lasted longer than most marriages."

"But, with that being said," Serena teased. "I'm sure Alex can't wait to have a baby."

Alex was too busy looking at her best friend's ring-less finger to pay attention to what she was saying. Abbie was supposed to propose to Serena on Halloween, but she felt as if the moment wasn't special enough so Alex and Casey insisted that she propose to her on the day of the shower. That day wasn't any more special, but Alex and Casey just wanted to make sure she wouldn't chicken out again.

"Bry-Anne, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Abbie called out.

"Just coloring with Mrs. Novak," Bry-Anne responded. "Can I show you what I colored?"

"Of course you can," Abbie told her. It was all going according to plan and Alex and Casey were having a hard time keeping their excitement to themselves.

"Look what I drew, Momma," Bry-Anne said as she handed the picture to Serena.

Serena looked at a drawing of herself, Abbie, and Bry-Anne with the words 'My Family' written on the top.

"You're a good little artist," Serena told her daughter.

"There's something else," Bry-Anne said excitedly. "Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" Serena asked playfully.

"Yeah, close your eyes, Momma," Bry-Anne insisted.

While Serena's eyes were still closed, Abbie took a seat next to her and held her girlfriend's hands in hers. Their daughter stood in front of them and pulled the engagement ring out of her skirt pocket. Once she had the ring, she did as her mom had instructed and concealed it until Abbie gave her the signal.

"Open them now, Momma," Bry-Anne instructed.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked Abbie.

Abbie had always been a confident woman, so Casey wasn't used to hearing her voice shake. Proposals were always nerve wrecking as Casey was well aware of.

"Ten years ago, I laid eyes on the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and, from the moment Jack introduced us, I knew I had to have you—have you on my desk—"

"Abigail!" Serena said in disbelief. "I know that's what happened that day, but still."

"I'm sorry," Abbie said nervously. "I knew I had to have you not just, well, physically. I had to have you in my heart and it wasn't long before you became everything to me. You're my lover, my best friend, the mother of our child, and my reason for living. I know I'm rambling, so I'll let Bry-Anne do the rest of the talking."

Once Abbie winked at her, Bry-Anne slipped the ring on Serena's finger. "Will you marry us—I mean, will you marry Mommy?"

Serena looked down at the ring on her finger. "I would love to marry your Mommy," she told Bry-Anne.

"We did it!" Bry-Anne said to Abbie and held out her little hand for a high-five. "She said yes!"

"Come here, sweetheart," Alex said to Bry-Anne after she had been high-fived by Abbie. "You're going to have to cover your eyes for awhile."

"Abigail, this is really happening? You're—"

"It's really happening," Abbie told her fiancée. "I want us to make that commitment to each other. Besides, I'm in my 40s and whenever I tell people I have a girlfriend, they think you're my mistress. Saying you're my wife sounds more dignified and I'm approaching my mid-life crisis and saying you're my wife will elevate you slightly above the 27-year-old girlfriend I plan on having on the side."

"Stop talking before you ruin the moment," Serena said as she leaned in to kiss her. At that moment, Alex was grateful she was covering Bry-Anne's eyes. Her moms had gone from innocently kissing to practically pawing at each other.

Their celebratory make-out session was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Bry-Anne was going to be the only child at the bridal shower, but Abbie and Serena didn't like to be apart from her, so Mrs. Novak offered to watch Bry-Anne while the younger women enjoyed the bridal shower.

When Olivia arrived, Casey and Abbie rushed over to her with a vulva lollipop. They knew it was going to be an awkward situation and they couldn't wait to exploit it.

"What's this?" Olivia asked as she stared at the lollipop.

"You should know," Abbie teased. "You've licked your fair share of them."

"Not in candy form," Olivia snapped back. "Abbie, was this modeled after yours? It looks vaguely familiar."

Casey started laughing once she saw the shocked expression on Abbie's face. "Exactly how many women have you had at this party other than me?"

"Your future wife," Olivia responded. "Abbie, Serena…"

"You wish you still had me," Abbie teased.

"Now I remember why we only lasted two months," Olivia responded. "And that was back in 1998. I was young and made mistakes back then."

Abbie playfully slugged Olivia. "Bitch! It's so good to see you again."

Casey was aware of Olivia's history with her future wife, but she didn't mind. Once Casey dealt with her own breakup with Olivia and the fact that Olivia had once dated the woman she loved, she became one of her dearest friends.

After the games had been played, Abbie urged Alex and Casey to open their gifts. They expected to receive decorations for their apartment or other tasteful gifts, but then they remembered who their friends are. They received lingerie, massage oils, a bullet vibrator, and other gifts that made the brides-to-be blush uncontrollably. They expected their embarrassment to be over until Serena handed a gift box to Alex and one to Casey.

"Alex, open yours first," Serena urged.

"Is this going to make me blush again?" Alex asked.

Abbie smiled at her. "It's from Serena and me. Would you expect it to be tasteful?"

"Point taken," Alex said and opened her gift. She started blushing again when she held up a lacy, white crotch-less thong with a blue ribbon trim. "Trying to spice up my honeymoon?"

"Oh, you haven't seen the best part," Abbie told her. "It's Casey's turn now."

Casey reluctantly opened her gift. When she finally saw what it was, she couldn't help turning red and laughing as she tried to hide her face. "I'm not showing everyone what this is."

"You have to," Olivia insisted and all their other guests agreed.

"They got me a strap-on and flavored lube," Casey tried to announce even though she was still blushing uncontrollably.

"What's with the flavored lube?" Alex asked.

"So it tastes great when you get on your knees and deep throat her," Abbie pointed out. "I love when Serena does that."

"And the crotch-less thong?" Alex asked.

"Well, I'd think that was self-explanatory, but it's so you can leave it on when she's slamming the strap-on in you from behind," Serena told her.

Casey looked at them in disbelief. "What the hell do you two do in bed?"

"It's been ten years," Abbie reminded her. "What _haven't _we done?"

Once they were back at Casey's apartment that night, the two of them were so exhausted that they decided to go to bed right away. There was only one month until their wedding and Casey still couldn't believe she was fortunate enough to be marrying the love of her life.

"You know," Alex began. "I'm actually looking forward to using Abbie and Serena's gift on our honeymoon. When you and the rest of the girls were drinking sangria, Serena pulled me aside and gave me a few pointers. You're in for the best week of your life."

Casey pulled Alex even closer to her. Not only would she be marrying the love of her life, she'd also have an entire week alone with her after their wedding.


	12. December

**A/N: And we've come to the end of their engagement...**

With two days left until their wedding, Alex and Casey had promised each other that they'd try not to be too miserable during their bachelorette parties. It was the first night they were going to spend apart in over two months, but when they put everything in perspective and realized they'd have the rest of their lives to spend by each other's side, a couple of nights apart weren't going to be too heartbreaking.

"It's just two nights," Casey reminded her.

"Two nights?" Alex asked. "Why two nights? This bachelorette party is only for one night. Don't think I'm allowing you two nights of debauchery, Miss Novak."

"I'm not allowed to spend the night with you tomorrow night. It's bad luck," Casey pointed out. "Just like I'm not supposed to see you in your wedding dress before the wedding. Although, I'm sure you're going to look beautiful in it. You look beautiful in everything and nothing, especially nothing."

"Save it for our honeymoon," Alex said and started kissing her.

"You mean our wedding night," Casey corrected her. "There's no way I'm waiting until we get to the cabin the next morning. As soon as we're finished cutting the cake, I'm taking you upstairs."

"I already booked the room," Alex informed her. "We haven't had sex since your birthday, which was _three months ago_. I feel like I'm going to explode."

"You're the one who wanted to abstain until our wedding night," Casey reminded her fiancée. "I remember you saying it would make the night even more special."

"But you're the one who said we should also abstain from self-gratification," Alex pointed out. "Neither of us have had an orgasm in three months. That's three months of pent-up sexual tension and it's all going to be released on the night I become your wife."

"If it's not released even sooner," Casey teased. "You've been eyeing me like a piece of meat all day."

"It's your fault for wearing those jeans and that shirt."

Casey looked down at what she was wearing. "Alex, it's a t-shirt."

"And I'm fighting every urge in my body that's telling me to take it off of you," Alex said as she was lying on top of her fiancée. "I'm sorry for using such a vulgar word, but I'm so horny right now. You should help me out just a little."

"No," Casey insisted. "You know what'll happen if I do. You'll have an orgasm and once you recover, you'll be upset with me for getting you off instead of making you wait until our wedding night. I already know you, Alex."

"Case?"

"Yes, love of my life?"

"Please don't touch any other women tonight," Alex said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"This was Abbie's idea," Casey reminded her. "You know I have no desire to touch another woman. I have _you_, Alex. We haven't even said our vows and I'm already honoring them. I should be the one worried tonight. You're going to be drinking with Serena and Olivia. I trust that Olivia will look out for you, but I don't know about Serena."

"_I _don't even know about Serena," Alex teased. "But we'll be at her apartment and Bry-Anne will be there, so it's not like it'll be too wild."

"You three are going to scar that child for life," Casey said before kissing her fiancée.

* * *

><p>Alex arrived at Abbie and Serena's apartment just as Abbie was headed out. She knew she was going to be the one giving her fiancée a lap dance, but she still made it known to Abbie that she didn't like Casey looking at other women. Casey was <em>her <em>woman and she'd be damned if she let another woman touch her or even look at her.

"Liv is here," Serena said excitedly. "We already have a martini waiting for you."

If she was going to be giving a lap dance at a club, Alex figured she'd need all the alcohol she could get her hands on.

"Her new girl is coming later," Serena told her.

"Liv has a new girl?" Alex asked. "Since when?"

"Since three weeks ago, Alex. I swear, sometimes I think you and Casey go into hibernation with each other or an Alex and Casey bubble."

"The guest of honor is here," Olivia said once she saw Alex. "Serena made this martini and she isn't known for her bartending skills."

Alex immediately started coughing after taking the first sip of her martini. "This is the worst martini I've ever tasted."

"It's mostly alcohol," Serena told her. "It'll loosen you up for Casey."

"There's a child in the room," Olivia reminded them.

"Bry-Anne, sweetheart. Go play in your room," Serena pleaded.

"But I wanna stay with you guys," Bry-Anne said as she held on to Olivia.

"Auntie Olivia is going to watch you later while I go somewhere with Auntie Alex," Serena told her.

"Can we play Barbies?" Bry-Anne asked Olivia.

"We can play anything you want," Olivia responded. That was all the reassurance Bry-Anne needed. She got up from her parents' bed and headed over to her room to play.

"It's time for Truth Or Dare," Serena informed them. "It wouldn't be a sleepover without it."

"No," Olivia groaned.

"Yes," Serena insisted. "And, just for that, you're going first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Olivia answered.

"So boring," Alex and Serena said in unison.

"It's not boring. It's safe," Olivia corrected them. "I'm over forty and I'm not about to streak down the hallway or—or—what was the other typical dare in junior high?"

"Call your crush and confess your feelings to them," Alex added.

"Thank you," Olivia responded. "And, no, I'm not about to do that."

"Yeah, I guess dare has lost its edge," Serena admitted. "What am I supposed to do, call Abbie, the mother of my child and the woman I've been with for ten years, and tell her that I think she's pretty?"

"And then Olivia and I are supposed to be giggling in the background," Alex added. "Then when you hang up, I'm supposed to call Casey, the woman I'm marrying in two days, and tell her that I have a crush on her. It's just not the same."

"Maybe not, but Olivia doesn't have a fiancée or a girlfriend," Serena brought to their attention. "She has someone she's seeing. Call her, Olivia."

"This is why I didn't choose dare," Olivia reminded them.

"Even truth has lost its edge," Serena realized. "Are Olivia and I supposed to ask what Casey's like in bed? I'm her ex-girlfriend and so is Olivia. Olivia and I have both had sex with Abbie. Alex and I have both been in a relationship with Olivia. Alex had a one-night stand with Abbie twelve years ago and Alex and I briefly dated right before I met Abbie."

"Maybe this game would actually be fun if we were straight," Alex told them. "We've all been with each other, so there really aren't any secrets."

"And this is why I've been hesitant about bringing Amanda around the four of you," Olivia said accidentally.

Serena inched her way closer to Olivia. "Oh, so we finally get to know her name? Do tell us more, Detective Benson."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Serena, you're going to meet her in a few hours."

"Not good enough," Serena insisted. "What's her last name?"

"Rollins."

"Amanda Rollins," Serena repeated. "Why don't I know her?"

"Maybe because you've been out of commission for almost eleven years," Alex pointed out. "I work with her, but I never knew she and Olivia were—"

"We can't exactly be out in the open," Olivia told them. "She's told a couple of her friends and I've told you two. Other than that, nobody knows."

"She's one of the good ones, Liv, and you don't have to worry about putting your job ahead of her because she actually understands," Alex said as she gave her friend a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy, too," Olivia told her. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I've only been dating her for three weeks."

"Where is she from?" Serena asked.

"Atlanta," Olivia answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see," Serena said mischievously. "Olivia is going to have a little south in her mouth. So, have you had sex with her yet?"

"Serena," Alex groaned.

"What? It's an honest question," Serena insisted. "And I think truth or dare is finally going to get interesting again."

* * *

><p>Casey nervously entered the strip club with her best friend. Until then, she was having the best night she could possibly have even though her fiancée wasn't there. They had shots at a bar and played beer pong with some twenty-somethings whom they had just met. The guys ended up losing to Abbie and Casey, but they were good sports about it and once they found out Casey was getting married and Abbie had just gotten engaged they bought them a round of shots to celebrate. Casey was now a bit tipsy, but nowhere near as drunk as she thought she'd be. Even when Casey was single, she didn't enjoy strip clubs, but now she found herself entering one during her bachelorette party.<p>

"The damndest thing just happened to me," Abbie said once she joined Casey at the entrance. "Serena called me and said she thought I was pretty."

"I can top that," Casey began. "Alex sent me a text message saying she has a crush on me."

"They're completely trashed," Abbie said to her best friend. "But, this is the last time we talk about them tonight. I have something special planned for you. This is your last night of freedom, Casey. After this, you're going to be tied down to the same woman for the rest of your life. Alex is the only woman you're ever going to touch and the only woman who will ever touch you."

"I don't have a problem with that," Casey insisted. "I have no desire to be with any other woman, whatsoever."

"You say that now, but you'll regret it later," Abbie told her. "I'm paying for you to get a lap dance in one of the VIP rooms. There's a girl I have in mind and she's incredibly sexy and very hands-on."

"Abbie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I already have a woman who's incredibly sexy and very hands-on. I'm marrying her."

"Come on, Casey," Abbie insisted. "I won't be in there watching. You'll be all alone and no one will ever know about this other than the two of us."

"Fine," Casey said reluctantly. She knew Abbie was paying for the room and the lap dance, but she wasn't actually going to go through with it. Abbie had said she was going to be alone, so she had every intention of telling the dancer that she was getting married and she'd still get paid for her time, but she wasn't going to do anything to disrespect her fiancée. When their time was up, Casey would act as if she had really gone through with it.

Casey was extremely nervous as she sat down on a chair in one of the VIP rooms. All she could think about was Alex and how much she missed her. When she saw the girl Abbie had chosen, she suddenly realized why this was the girl Abbie had in mind. She had an uncanny resemblance to Alex except her hair was slightly teased and she was wearing pounds of make-up.

"Close your eyes," the girl whispered. Casey thought it was an unusual request, but she decided to go along with what she was saying.

"I want you to know that I'm getting—I'm getting married—" Casey stammered. She was already straddling her waist and all Casey wanted was to get out of the room. "I don't want to disrespect my fiancée, so I'm not going to be hands-on or—"

"What if I want you to be hands-on?" she whispered into Casey's ear. Her voice was now all-too-familiar, but she still had a hard time believing it was her. "Alex?"

"It's me, babe," Alex told her. "You can open your eyes now."

Now that she knew it was her future wife, she was able to fully look over the woman who was straddling her on the chair. Alex was wearing a white lacy bra and the same crotch-less thong that Abbie and Serena had bought for her. With Alex's legs spread, Casey was able to see a certain part of Alex she hadn't had access to for three months.

"Case, Abbie told me how you reacted to this," Alex began. "I knew that's how you'd react to another woman touching you so I feel like you deserve something special."

"Like what?" Casey asked flirtatiously. Knowing this woman was her future wife, Casey couldn't keep her hands off of her. She let her hands trail along her sides, caressing her abs before getting a firm grip on her behind.

Instead of responding with her words, Alex went to work on her woman's belt buckle and helped her remove her jeans. She had debated taking off Casey's shirt, but she realized taking Casey's shirt off would be more for her own enjoyment when this dance was supposed to be all about Casey. She gripped Casey's shoulders as she started to grind into her, making sure Casey's eyes were locked with hers.

"I love you," Alex whispered.

"I love you, too," Casey responded. Casey's eyes never left her future wife as she grinded into her. Alex was wet, extremely wet, and the evidence was now on her leg. The feeling and the smell of her fiancée's arousal was enough to make Casey start to throb. The only woman she desired was now grinding even harder into her and Casey had to try her hardest to hold back. Did Alex want to have sex or was she still trying to wait until their wedding night? Waiting no longer mattered to Casey once she felt Alex's hand make its way down the front of her panties.

"Fuck me," Alex said as she started to bite her neck.

Those two words were the point of no return for Casey. With one hand, she was able to unclasp Alex's bra, releasing the breasts she had been longing to caress for the past three months. Although three months had passed, she hadn't forgotten how creamy Alex's skin was or how erect her nipples became whenever she was aroused. These were parts of Alex that were only for her fiancée to see.

Casey and Alex had forgotten all about the lap dance and being in the VIP room at a strip club; they were so overcome with need for each other that they decided not to hold back anymore—or at least not completely hold back.

"We just won't go down on each other," Alex insisted. "_That _will be saved for our wedding night."

"Okay," Casey agreed, focusing more on Alex's hand stroking her clit than on what Alex was actually saying. Her fiancée's wetness was now coating her thigh, but Casey was still hesitant about touching her. She wanted the moment to last and she knew Alex was close even though she had yet to touch her.

The decision was no longer Casey's to make. Alex grabbed her hand and guided it to the exact place she wanted her. She was already open and ready for Casey, so she decided to add a third finger. Adding that third finger filled Alex and stretched her more than ever before.

"Do you want me to stop?" Casey asked.

"No, I'm fine," Alex insisted. "Just let me get used to the way this feels."

Alex remained motionless as she tried to adjust to Casey being inside of her, but that only heightened the sensation for Casey as she felt her fiancée's muscles keep releasing and then clenching her fingers. She felt as tight as she did the first time they made love to each other and Casey couldn't believe how far they had come since that night. With that thought still in her mind, she felt her fiancée start to ride her fingers. The harder Alex rode her fingers, the harder she started to stroke Casey until they were both close to the edge. Casey's hand was starting to hurt, but she continued to move her fingers inside of Alex.

When Casey noticed Alex's head go back and her breathing start to quicken, she pulled out of her fiancée and used the rest of her strength to stroke Alex's clit with one hand and hold her close to her with the other.

Casey came hard with her fiancée and, as they were recovering, Alex's body went limp against her. "I love you so much," she managed to tell Casey.

"I love you, too," Casey said as she stroked Alex's hair. "We need to get dressed now."

"I wish we were going to sleep together," Alex said softly. "I'm exhausted now."

"Me, too," Casey told her. " But we have to keep in mind that we're going to be sleeping together every night for the rest of our lives, Mrs. Novak."

"You called me Mrs. Novak," Alex pointed out. "I like the way that sounds."

"That'll be your name in thirty-six hours," Casey said in between kisses.

Thirty-six hours and Alex would finally be her wife.


End file.
